Artificial love
by Beyond my mask
Summary: She was created to kill him, he wanted to save her. Will he succeed or die trying?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I in no shape or form own Dragonball z or any of it's characters...**

**Prologue.**

* * *

"This should be enough to kill him"

An old weary voice resounded through the darkness of a cavern, he looked on at his creation and then smirked to himself, turning around he looked to a television screen that ran rampart with images, voices of people playing out to him. His eyes gleemed with eagerness at the thought of his plan coming to fruition.

_"The 23rd budokai tenkaichi is gearing up to be a spectacular one! with participants both old and new showing up to test their skills and to earn the title of the strongest of the world! keep tuning in!"_

The television shut off and the old man looked away from it, turning back he looked to the object of his hardwork. Oh how long had he waited for this day, he savoured it; this would be the day that his nemesis would finally die by his hand and for that he rejoiced, he pursed his lips and drew them into a dreadful smile.

"Now...go, android 18! go and kill Goku!"

Two blue eyes appeared in the darkness and slowly the old man watched as his creation set foot in front of him, bright blonde hair, a blue tattered jacket, a black shirt with white and gray stripes on each side of the shirt, a blue jean skirt and a black pant with brown cowboy boots adorned her, she stepped out and glanced at her creator.

"And why would I want to do that?"

Her icy glare pierced him and he shook, his eyes however narrowed "Already you begin to disobey me?...very well."

"What?! gaaaah!"

She blinked and in an instant her body was mauled by pain, she gasped and fell to the ground paralysed, panting hard; she lifted her gaze to him in anger "Y-you! w-what di-"

"Simple, fail to obey me, this happens...or I deactivate you and let's not forget..." he explained, an evil smirk marred on his wrinkled face, she blinked and watched as a capsule pod opened up next to her and her eyes widened "G-gero...you-y!"

"Yes...I'll just destory you and use your brother for my plans, now unless you don't want that to happen, go to the world tournament. defeat Goku and kill him" he explained, his voice gleefully dancing in sickening mirth, slowly 18 arose to her feet and then glared at Dr. Gero.

"Fine...I'll do it, leave my brother alone"

"Oh I will..." he smirked, he watched as she walked past him and to the exit of the cavern but not before Gero's voice rang out to her "Oh and 18? there's a bomb in you that can go off at any moment at my command...so don't try anything funny."

"Tch..." she grunted in annoyance "If I do kill Goku, you'll let both of us go?"

"Hmm...why not?" Dr. Gero answered, amusement laced in his voice "Heh."

Android 18 spared him a glance one last time before turning away from him and walking to the exit of the cavern, her aqua blue eyes watched the sky above her, in a distance; she could see dark clouds looming, she knew a storm was coming.

_"Goku huh?...wonder what kind of guy he is."_

* * *

_**World tournament outskirts**_

"Achoo!"

A sneeze resonated through the air as a bright young man wiped the tip off his nose "Say...is someone thinking about me? well...I guess it must be Bulma or master Roshi...or maybe it's Krillin...hmm" he mused ot himself "Oh well. hehe! I can't wait till I see them again! I'm so excited!"

* * *

_**AN: And well hehe! a new story! I really and always wanted to try a pairing with these two! hmm, let's see how this goes! as usual, questions in the reviews! will get back to them next chapter**_


	2. Kindness

**Disclaimer: I in no shape or form own Dragonball z or any of it's character's...**

**Chapter 1: Kindness**

* * *

"My clothes are all wet...great"

18 mumbled to herself as she set herself down at the outskirts of the stadium, it was raining much to her dismay. She had reached the tournament a few minutes after departing from Gero's lair, how it angered her, to be nothing but a pawn to that man's scheme, she clenched her fist in anger as she looked to the ground below her. She couldn't remember anything save for Gero and her brother, but all she felt for the so called doctor was nothing but hatred, anger consumned her as she clenched both her her fists in rage, maybe she should've attacked him the moment he had released her from her confines of the chamber.

_"There has to be some way I ca-"_

Her strain of thought was cut as the rain stopped falling on her, she blinked as an innocent voice called out to her. "Golly! you're soaking wet! you'll catch a cold if you stand out in the rain too long!"

She blinked in surprise and turned to see a young teenage boy standing next to her, a few inches taller than her, his black hair was wrapped in a white bandage revealing only the front potion of his hair, he wore a purple robe with white stripes on the edges, a mustard yellow pant and indigo blue boots with a red strip running straight down on the boot. She didn't know what to say as a moment of silence passed between them, the young man then extended his right hand offering his umbrella to her, "Here! you can have this!" he said, smiling; she blinked and snapped out of her stupour; folding her arms over her chest, she looked away from him.

"Thanks...but I don't need it."

"Huh?! but you'll get-"

"I said I don't need it..." she answered, her voice now sterner than usual, she turned away from him "leave me alone..."

The young man blinked at her unable to comprehend her sudden rudeness, he looked to his orange umbrella and then to the woman in front of him again, _"Oh wow...she's really mean but still, she's already soaked...I should give it to her."_

18 blinked as a firm grasp caught her right hand and in surprise she turned back to see the young man placing the umbrella into her palm, with a grin on his face, he said "I insist! hehe!" she stood in surprise and then blinked as she realised what had happened, before she could retort; a young girl ran past her chasing a stray baloon, 18 once more blinked in surprise to see the young man next to her running away from her chasing after the little girl

"Hey! hold on!" he called out as her and after her. She then looked to his back and then down to the umbrella in her right hand.

"What a strange guy..." she murmurmed, and begrudgingly she placed the umbrella over her head and made her way to the entrance of the stadium. She blinked and stopped however as a voice rang in her head.

_"C-can you..hear me 18?"_

_"Great..." _she thought out in dread and annoyance, she remained in silence as the voice resounded to her once more, this time however more sterner and forceful.

_"18! Do not ignore me, I know you're listening"_

She conceeded and let out a tired sigh "Yeah, what is it?" she answered, irritation brewing in her voice, she tightly gripped the umbrella's hilt and stood in silence as Gero's voice resounded to her.

_"Good, I forgot to upload the details about Goku" Gero began, but was quickly interrupted by the android once more._

"Forgot?...what's the matter? your old age getting to you? maybe you should roll over and die already" she stated, amusement dancing in her voice. Gero's voice changed from it's usual cold calculating self to one of anger and irritation

_"Watch your tongue, 18...I won't tell you again"_

18 however remained silent, as much as she wanted to get arrogant around Gero, she knew she was walking on thin ice, the mad doctor slowly released his breath knowing that his small skirmish had been won, he continued

_"Right now the only picture in your memory bank is of him when he was a chid; I'm updating your database with a recent image right now...and remember 18, defeat Goku in front of everyone and then ki-"_

"Kill him...I got it, now get out of my head" she answered, irritation and annoyance driving her to the tip of anger.

_"Unless you want to die as the same time as your brother, I suggest you keep your backtalk to yourself!" _Gero cautioned her much to her dismay, she remained silent and then answered him.

"Just send me the picture..." and then communication between them stopped as 18 let out an annoyed sigh; her eyes lit up as the picture of her target showed up in front of her and she blinked, her aqua eyes widening in surprise and horror.

"That face..." she whispered, and immediately her memories went back to the young man who had forced her to take the umbrella.

_"Golly! you're soaking wet! you'll catch a cold if you stand out in the rain too long!" _

_"I insist! hehe!" _

Her face scrunched up in irritation and she placed her face into the palm of her right hand "Why did it have to be that guy?...tch"

"Miss? are you a participant for the tournament? the registrations are about to close; you may want to get inside"

She blinked, seemingly ignoring the voice next to her; she walked past the concerned official and then into the stadium, now firm in her decision _"Nothing to do about it, I'll kill him then I'll go after Gero..."_

* * *

_**A few metres away, at the outer wall of the tournament**_

"Achoo!"

A sneeze bounced through the air and the young man known as Goku wiped his nose, he sniffled and then looked to the blackened sky above him "Huh...someone must be talking about me"

"What's the matter, Goku? are you sick?" a concerned voice called out to him, he looked to his front to see a young woman with light blue hair wearing a violet combination of a half sleeve shirt and skirt that went upto her thighs, a white sash adorned her waist and her lips were adorned with blood red lipstick.

"Ah no Bulma, atleast I don't think so.." he answered back, smiling cheekily.

"Honestly, you should've kept those bandages on" Bulma continued.

Goku blinked and his voice cut off any statement that the young woman would further make "Huh? but then you guys wouldn't know it's me!" he answered back, trying to justify his statement leading to Bulma releasing a sigh, "Same old Goku..." she whispered to herself, she placed her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows as the warm inquisitive coal black eyes of the young man looked to her, but more importantly her lips!

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she questioned, her cheeks slightly turning red.

"Huh? Oh...say Bulma" Goku began, his voice raring with a question the young heiress of the capsule corporation knew was to come. "Yeah?"

"What's wrong with your lips?! are they bleeding?" he asked, concern etched in his voice. Bulma nearly collapsed from the absurdity of the question and in a flash, Goku found a comical bump on his head, clutching his injured head hard, he cried out

"Oww! what...what was that for?!"

"Goku! this is not blood! it's lipstick! don't make me out to be a vampire!" a fuming Bulma cried out, her superficial image of beauty now ruined; Goku shrinked back, his head bowing down in supposed shame twirling his right index finger with his left.

"I'm sorry...I didn't know" he began, his eyes looked to the fuming form of the woman, now fuming with irritation, her arms were crossed over her chest as Goku slowly looked away _"Gee...Bulma still has a temper"_

As if reading his thoughts, Bulma's blue eyes locked squarely on the young man eliciting a squeak from him "What was that?!" she began.

"Eeek! oh um..." he laughed nervously, standing up straight; he answered "nothing Bulma!"

"It better be!" Bulma began only to be cut off by another voice behind her, this time by the laugh of a young woman with violet hair "My, it seems you two are still the same as ever." the young voice called out, Goku blinked as the woman came into full view, adorned with a green tanktop and a green jean shorts; she wore red sneakers and her violet hair was adorned with a green hair band.

"Ah!" Goku began, his voice now transformed into joy on seeing the familiar face once more "Launch, I have a question!" he began.

This time it was Launch's turn to be surprised; her eyebrows raised in surprise as she threw a question back at the young man in front of her "What is it, Goku?"

Goku scooted over to her ignoring the irritated blue haired woman behind him, he brought a hand upto his mouth and placed it near Launch's ear "Launch, what's a lipstick?" the young woman blinked and then looked to Bulma who was looking away from them and then Launch looked back to the troubled young man in front of her.

"Oh that's easy Goku, that's the thing Bulma is wearing on her lips" she smiled and answered him.

"I know that! but...I mean what does it do!? why is she wearing it?" he questioned, "What does it do?" Launch repeated the question to herself earning herself a nod from Goku. "Well"...Launch began, placing her index finger near her mouth, she tilted her head "It's supposed to make a girl pretty, I guess..."

"Ohh..." Goku drawed out, not enlightened by the answer.

"As for why she's wearing it... isn't Yamcha going to be here? maybe she's wearing it because of him" Launch answered enlightening the young fighter infront of her.

"I got it!" Goku stated, he thumped his left fist on the open palm of his right hand, now thoroughly enlightened "She's doing it for Yamcha!"

"Who's doing what for me?"

A voice called out, leading the three people to blink rapidly on seeing a group approaching them, they remained silent as the new group stopped in front of them and it didn't take long for the previous group to identify them but not before two new voices called out from behind the two groups.

"Oh...it seems Krillin and the others arrived too!"

"Yamcha!"

"Master Roshi!" a tall young man with a bald head called out "How are you doing?!"

"Puar! There you are!"

"Look! Master Roshi, I'm taller now right?" a short bald man laughed which only brought more silence upon them until it was shattered by a cheerful young voice

"You're looking fine, Krillin!"

"Huh?" the short man now identified as Krillin blinked in surprise as he stood bewildered to the hand patting him on his shoulder, oblivious to his fellow disciple. Goku contined on "There! we're all here!"

"Go...Go...Goku? you're Goku? is that you, Goku?!" Krillin questioned, surprise, joy, bewilderment all etched into his voice, the answer came all too quickly like a flash.

"Yeah!"

"Goku! I missed you so much!" Krillin shouted, now hugging his best friend only for it to be interrupted by the announcers of the tournament.

_"Your attention please! all fighters who entered the tournament...enter the stadium, the elimination matches will start in a few moments!"_

"Well...I guess we can talk later, it's starting" Krillin stated, which lead to Goku looking towards his once old master "Master Roshi" he called out, "do you have our uniforms?" Master Roshi looked to all of them, silently smiling "No, you are all independent fighters now; there's no need for you to wear my colors anymore, now...go on! do your best!"

A resounded "yes" sounded from the united fighters as they all turned away and began their walk towards the tournament stadium followed by cheers from their friends. "Do your best, you guys!" Launch and Bulma cried out.

"We will!" Krillin and Goku answered, laughing merrily as they called out to them, for they knew that the reunion could wait; the title of the strongest awaited one of them.

* * *

**With 18**

Her cold aqua eyes surveyed her surroundings, none of the fighters here could pose a challenge her except, her eyes settled on one participant standing a few meters away from her, his skin was green and he wore a white turban on his head with a purple sheet on top of it, his shoulders were adorned with a wide apparel, a training armor of some sort and he wore a purple body suit with a green sash and brown sack like footwear, feeling eyes on him; he glanced to the android and their gazes met, not one of them backed down as they glared down at each other.

_"So...the great king Piccolo is alive, is he? another obstacle, great." _She thought to herself, irritation brewing in her features _"This would've been over already if Gero didn't want me to kill him in the tournament... but" _Her eyes softened as she stopped her strain of thought and looked to the folded umbrella besides her

_"Golly! you're soaking wet! you'll catch a cold if you stand out in the rain too long!" _

_"Get a grip, 18...he's nothing to you." _she shook the thoughts out of her head and then glanced back to the spawn of the demon king.

Piccolo glanced at her and then slowly looked away, the tension was thick between the two and he felt uneasy _"That woman...I can't sense any energy from her, yet...why do I feel like she's stronger than me" _ he shook the thoughts out of his head, they were absurd! he was the spawn of the great demon king, surely a woman was no match for him, he spared her one more glance and walked away sensing the opponent that he awaited for entering the elimination hall. He smirked, his revenge couldn't come soon enough.

Goku blinked as he finished changing into his master's trademark orange uniform, he turned his head to the side and found Piccolo smirking at him which lead to him smirking back relishing the challenge that awaited him, his compatriots however did not feel the same and Tien felt a sense of dread cover him.

"That's!...Piccolo, what? what is he doing here?" Tien murmured to Goku.

"Looks like he's waiting for our match" Goku answered, a calm confidence surrounding him, Tien blinked as he looked to him.

"Goku..." his thoughts lay jumbled on how the young warrior could stay so calm on seeing his defeated enemy alive and well, their strain of thought was cut as a pat on Goku's shoulder turned them towards their left to find a young woman with black hair tied into a small bun giving him a warm smile. She wore a blue sleevless fighting gi with red pants and lace less shoes.

"Ah...Goku.." she began.

Goku blinked and then his coal black eyes widened much to the young woman's happiness "Woah!" he began.

"You...you remember me?" the young woman questioned him and before she could continue her statement, Goku walked right past her leaving his group confused and the young woman in front of him in shock.

"Huh?" the young woman questioned out in surprise only to turn and find Goku standing in front of a blonde woman a few metres away, she stood confused as did the rest of the group behind her. "Hey...does Goku know that girl?" Chiaotzu questioned, Krillin looked to him and then back to the two infront of him

"Beats me, sure looks like it though..."

Yamcha's eyes however laid elsewhere and watched as a jumbled combination of a painful and angered expression graced the black haired woman's features and he watched as she walked away eyeing Goku and the blonde haired woman with a pained expression on her face. Yamcha stood silently and watched her go and then slowly turned his attention to the sight in front of him.

18's eyes slowly opened, her back was hunched up against the wall and her arms were crossed in front of her chest and as she opened her eyes, an overwhelming sense of surprise encompassed her, her blue eyes widening in surprise and shock "You...what?.." she began, completely lost for words.

"Hi!" Goku called out, his cheerful demeanor shinning through "Are you fighting in the tournament too?!" he asked, surprise resounding in his voice. 18 grew irritated, here was the man she was supposed to kill and he was happily making conversation with her. Did he know not fear?! she wondered

"That's none of your business" she answered back, coldly "Now what do you want?!"

"Huh? oh nothing!...I just wanted to know if you'll be fighting too!" he answered, a smile etched onto his face.

"Yeah...I am" she conceded, finally growing tired of his inquisition "Now, can you lea-"

"Woah! that's amazing! you must be really strong!" Goku praised her, much to her dismay and finally her patience reaching her limit, she placed an open palm on his chest right where his heart lay.

Goku blinked "Huh?"

A thick gust of wind separated both him and her sending him sliding back a few meters right to the wall across the room, he blinked as a fraction of pain hit his chest and he looked to the woman in front of him, unable to comprehend what had happened, 18's aqua eyes held a serious gaze as she stood in front of him and Goku looked on in surprise as finally looked away from him

"It's best you don't get involved with me" she stated, emotion drained out of her voice and then he blinked as his umbrella was thrown back to him "Thanks for that..." she stated and proceeded to walk away from him but not before he appeared in front of her once more clutching her right hand once more, his grip was strong but not strong as her but he smiled.

"You can keep this! I insist, it might rain again!" he giggled and 18's aqua eyes widened once more as the umbrella was forced back into her care, Goku continued "I don't know what I did to you but you're really strong! I hope I can fight you!" he added and 18 walked away from him without a word but a silent whisper traveled to his ear.

"I hope we don't"

* * *

_**AN: And chapter 1 is officially up, short chapter I know but this was just to say I'm back, gonna start updating my stories, sorry it's been a while, a really long while; had a lot of stuff going on, still do but this gives me a chance to go away to my own world and I really am sorry for bailing on you guys, look forward to the regular updates from now on, this is especially for my readers of Scarlet cry, I know you guys will see this but it'll be updated before new year. I'm happy to be back with you guys, let's start all over again :D**_


	3. Nothing and Everything

**Disclaimer: I in no shape or form own Dragonball z or any of it's character's...**

** Chapter 2: Nothing and everything**

* * *

_AN: Okay guys, ever since the voice actor changed for 18 in the funi dub, she seems more flirty than before so...um I just wanted to say that 18 will not be like that, rather she will be cold and to the point like how she was before the voice change._

* * *

_To Foxstarkiller: Thank you so much for your support! I hope I can stay true to both their personalities as I write this; I hope you continue to read! _

_To trebeh: Thank you very much for the kind words :) 18 as a mother will be a real challenge, but I've got some plans on it already! so hopefully once this arc is done, we'll jump straight into the Z storyline. Regarding your question about other pairings, I was thinking of doing a Launch and Broly one cause Launch is kinda the closest the thing Goku had to a mother and Melee and Annin, (no worries! haha, I was wondering who Annie was!) I have no idea of their personalities...just heard of them, will go read about them! and Mai! from what I've seen from the new Battle of gods movie, Trunks and Mai are a thing now?...so will see how it goes. Once again, thank you for the support!_

* * *

_"I don't know what I did to you but you're really strong! I hope I can fight you!" he added and 18 walked away from him without a word but a silent whisper travelled to his ear._

_"I hope we don't" _

Goku watched as the android walked away from him leaving him in a confused and dazed state, he rubbed the back of his neck "Oh wow..." he uttered, a sigh escaping his lips. "Hmm...I wonder why she doesn't want to fight me?" he questioned out to himself, she was a female fighter who had entered the tournament and she was strong so why wouldn't she want to fight him? he relished the mysterious challenge that awaited him but tilting his head to the right, his gaze followed her until she disappeared to the right corridor of the hall, his eyebrows scrunched up in confusion and he folded his arms over his chest and began to think on reasons why she wouldn't want to fight him only to be interrupted by his group of friends.

"Goku?"

The young warrior blinked and looked to his bald headed best friend, "What's up Krillin?"

"Do you know that girl with the blonde hair?"

"Hm...well I can't say that I do" Goku answered, his eyebrows still furrowed in concentration and his voice answering in innocence, "What?! what is that supposed to mean?! were you seriously training with Kami or not?" Krillin questioned, now seemingly irritated and suspicious of his fellow disciple's training.

"I was!" Goku answered, but before he could continue Krillin cut him off once more "Then how do you know that girl!?"

"Well..." Goku began, he scratched his right cheek as he began his tale "I met her outside on the tournament grounds, it was raining so I gave her my umbrella...but I had no idea she was fighting in the tournament!"

"What? that girl is fighting in the tournament too?!" exclaimed a surprised Chiatozu. the small warrior then looked up to Tien "wow...there's alot of girls fighting this time around, huh Tien?" The said person however turned his head to meet him "What do you mean, Chiatozu?"

"What he means is that besides the blonde girl Goku was talking to, there was that other girl too.." Yamcha explained, pointing his thumb over his back at a girl who wore a traditonal blue outfit, he watched as his group of friends glanced at the woman a few metres away from them and then the wolf fanged warrior looked to Goku "She came to talk to you, but you went to talk to that blonde chick..." Yamcha told him.

"Oh...really? she did? so I should go talk to her now?" asked the surprised young warrior

"I wouldn't say that's a good ide-" began a nervous Yamcha

"Great! I'll go talk to her!" beamed Goku, causing the group to blank out at his eagerness; Yamcha on the other hand, concerned for his young friend's safety grabbed the back of his shirt and scolded him "Goku! listen to me when I'm talking to you!"

"But..." began an annoyed Goku "you said she wanted to talk to me! isn't it rude if I don't go and say hi?"

Burdened by the young warrior's blind courage, he rubbed his forehead in frustration much to the amusement of the three other fighters "Goku listen, if you go and talk to her now; she'll no doubt get angry at you."

"Huh? but why?" asked an innocent but curious Goku.

"Because..." Yamcha stressed out the word, his frustration boiling over "didn't you ignore her to go talk to that blonde chick?" he questioned, his voice now reaching his limit trying to reason with the young fighter.

"I did?"

At this questionable answer, Yamcha toppled over and grew irritated regaining his stance "Forget it! do wha-"

_**"Will all the fighters gather to the arena infront of them, we will be starting the preliminary rounds, all the best to all of you!"**_

With this, Yamcha heaved a sigh of relief and looked to his comrades "Well, looks like all that can wait, let's get going already"

"Right!" exclaimed an enthusiastic Krillin leading to the group finally walking out of the entrance of the tournament arena and to the preliminary grounds. Once there, all the participants were divided into seven blocks to single out the finalists. Goku watched as each of his friends qualified for the finals, finally it was his turn to take the stage and so he did, his opponent...a very familiar face.

"Huh...so it's you again" his opponent began.

"Oh look! it's king Chappa!" Krillin exclaimed, reminiscing of the time when he watched his best friend fight the familiar opponent, he sweatdropped as he began to hear Chappa's taunts at Goku.

"This time, you can't beat me..." Chappa began, his voice oozing with confidence.

_"This guy...just won't learn"_ thought out an annoyed Krillin as he pitied the opponent in front of his best friend. Goku however simply joined his hands and bowed before his opponent with a smile showing his respect, at the corner of the arena; 18 watched plainly as Chappa enganged Goku.

She knew the outcome already and her eyes glanced to her right, feeling eyes on her she found a young woman staring her down. _"What's with her?..."_ questioned an annoyed 18, finally reaching her limit; she looked away and back to the fight in front of her; it was already over as a chop resounded through the arena.

Chappa was knocked unconcious, she watched as Goku stepped down from the ring and was greeted by his comrades. Her attention was swayed as she heard her name being called out as well as her opponent. Pushing herself off the back of the wall she leaned on, she walked towards the ring and waited as her opponent took the stage as well. Her face remained emotionless.

_"So...I'm fighting her eh?"_

She thought out in boredom, it was the same girl that was staring her down a few moments ago, her black hair swayed against the wind as she took on a fighting stance. 18 simply stood still and looked down on her leading the young woman to anger.

"Before we fight...let me ask you one thing"

"I'm listening..." 18 began, suddenly curious as to what her opponent had to say.

Down below, Goku watched as Piccolo also took the stage to another ring a few metres away from the fight in front of him, Tien watched as well; their attention more on the son of the demon king than the fight in front of them. Krillin, Yamcha and Chiaotzu had their concentration firmly implanted on the match in front of them.

"Hey look...those two girls are talking" Krillin told them, the two nodded their head "You think they know each other too?" he questioned, curiosity filling his mind.

"Looks like it..." muttered Yamcha _"darn it Goku! where did you meet these two?"_

"What is Goku to you?" the black haired woman began, her voice reaching a dangerously low point. At the question, 18 blanked out momentarily, she didn't know how to answer such a thing. What was the young warrior to her?...he was nothing just another man but the only man who showed her kindness yet everything residing on her killing him, her brother's life especially.

"Well?!" her agitated opponent began. "What are you doing spacing out for?! Answer me!"

18 didn't answer her, still mesmerised by the sudden question.

Goku and Tien had moved away from the two women fighters and watched as Piccolo easily brushed through his challengers with one hit knockouts. Tien watched and observed Piccolo's movements, "He's gotten stronger...hasn't he?"

"Yeah..." Goku agreed, nodding his head; a smirk still plastered on his face, Tien didn't let it go amiss and stood concerned over his young friend. _"Goku isn't fazed a bit...just how strong has he gotten?" _his thoughts were interrupted by a shout in the opposite direction coming from the two women's fights.

"Did you guys catch what she said?" Krillin questioned, seemingly confused.

"I did" Chiatozu began, "it seems like they're talking about Goku"

"Sheesh...what did Goku do to these girls?!" a worried and annoyed Yamcha questioned out in surprise. "I bet he wasn't training at Kami's at all!"

"Speaking of which..." Krillin began, "Where is Goku?"

"He's over there with Tien! they're watching that ma junior guy fight!" Chiatozu explained, leaving Yamcha and Krilin to facepalm at their friends love for fighting. Back in the ring, the young black haired woman had enough and her patience drawed thin and in turn she shouted.

"If you're not going to fight, then I'll make the first move!"

She lunged, and as time slowed down, a voice called out to her, an all too familiar voice.

"Hey! what are you doing!?...get out of the way!"

18 blinked rapidly and in an instant, all senses coming back to her; she effortlessly stepped to the side, and grabbed her opponent's right arm. "Wha!?" her opponent began, surprise and shock revealed itself on her face as 18 effortlessly held her arm down, her aqua eyes looked to the source of the voice that called out to her and found Goku watching in suspense. She grew agitated and shouted at him

"I told you to not get involved with me... and I don't need your help!"

Which lead to Goku's shoulders drooping down as if a child being scolded. which in turn lead to the participating fighters to comment on the situation.

"Woah...she's pretty cold, isn't she?"

"Poor guy..."

"Well if she didn't want him to help, she should've kept her eyes on the fight!"

"Yeah!"

And suddenly 18 was the target of the participants criticism, she ignored their comments but a suge of guilt found it's way into her, "Tch...that moron" 18 muttered, her attention immedeatly went back to her opponent as she struggled to break out of the android's hold. 18 then looked straight into her black eyes and the answer, her opponent was longing to hear made it's debut.

"Nothing and everything...that's what he is to me"

She answered, leading to her opponents eyes to widen out in surprise and without another word, tossed her to the tournament floor, 18 locked gazes with her defeated opponent once more and then walked out of the ring, passing by her target who glanced at her nervously as she went past him.

"Gee...I'm really sorry" he meekly apologised, "I was ju-" he was cut off as 18's cold voice cut through him.

"Mind your business next time"

She told him, her tone that of coldness, Goku let out a nervous sigh as he then looked away from the departing opponent and to his friends besides him.

"Looks like you got it pretty rough huh?" giggled a surprised Krillin. "come on, the prelimnary's are already over, let's go get ready for the real thing. I bet you'll meet her in the ring"

"Yeah!" Goku beamed.

Behind them, the defeated young woman lay on the ground unable to comprehend what her opponent had told her "Nothing...and everything?" she whispered, she covered her mouth with her right hand as thoughts ran rampart in her head, tears began welling up in her eyes _"What's that supposed to mean?! what is she to him!?"_

"Hey...you alright?"

A voice called out to her and she looked up to see a hand extended to her, "Y-Yamcha?!" she questioned out in surprise, the said person in return blinked in surprise "You know me?..." he began, curiosity filling up his voice. She didn't take the offered hand rather stood up on her own, wiping her tears away and looked to him answering his question.

"Yes...you told me you were in love with me a long time ago"

At this, Yamcha blackened out instantly as he tried to recall the event, "What? wait...Um...I" and then like a lightning bolt, it hit him and his eyes widened in surprise, his mouth agape in shock and he poitned at her "You...you are! you're! Chi-Chi!?"

She bowed her head politely and smiled at him "That's correct, I'm glad you remembered!"

Yamcha blanked out immediately not knowing how to asses the situation, he stood mesmerised as he wondered as to how he might escape the predicament. _"Why me!? Goku's the one who should be in this problem!"_

"Is something a problem?" Chi-Chi questioned out in surprise.

"Uhm...no, nothing! it's j-just that...I'm surprised! that's all!" Yamcha explained, letting out a nervous laugh _"Somebody, anybody! help me out here! Goku! this is all your fault!"_

* * *

_**With Goku.**_

"Achoo!"

A resounding sneeze echoed through the arena as Goku rubbed the bridge of his nose, Krillin concerned about his friend's health looked to him "Hey you alright Goku? don't go getting sick now...the finals are just about to start."

"Huh? yeah...I think someone was talking about me" Goku answered leading to Krillin to look at him in annoyance "Anyone would be thinking of you when you've got two girls after you...sheesh" muttered Krillin.

"Sorry Krillin, I wasn't listening...what were you saying?" asked a confused Goku.

Kriliin released a short sigh and looked to his fellow disciple "Never mind, come on...let's go look at whose fighting who!"

"Yeah...looks like things are going to be pretty interesting" murmurmed Tien, he glanced to his left to find general Tao a few metres away from them, they had missed him when they were watching Piccolo and 18's respective fights, however he was not gone amiss by the former crane school student.

"To think...he's still alive" murmurmed a surprised Tien, his whisper hadn't gone amiss by his friend Chiaoztu as well who in turn looked to where his friends gaze lay. "Tien!" he began, startled "Isn't that?!-"

"Yeah...it is" Tien finished, this had alerted Goku who looked to them in confusion "What's wrong, you guys?" he questioned them hoping to know the cause of their worry. Tien held a solemn look on his face as he looked to his young friend.

"Look over there"

Goku turned his attention and the sight that awaited him shocked him "Huh!? isn't that general Tao!? I thought I killed him!"

Hearing his name being called out, the general looked to his left to find Goku's whole group looking at him and he took the time to walk over to them to greet them "Greetings Goku, it's been a while, hasn't it?"

"You!" Krillin exclaimed "How are you still alive?!"

"By these..." Tao explained, pointing to the metallic additions to his body "I was somehow able to survive by using all my money to make these cybernetic adjustments to my body and now I'm stronger than before, your time will come soon, Goku but not before those two!" he pointed over to both Tien and Chiaotzu "You two dare...to betray the crane school?.."

"We followed our own paths, we don't mean any disrespect-"

"Silence!" Tao shouted, irritation brewing in his voice "we shall settle this during the tournament"

The commotion had not gone amiss by 18 who had seen the cybernetic enchancements to the general's body _"Another one of Gero's?...that guy was part of the red ribbon army if I'm not wrong,...I better be careful, he still may be working for Gero..."_

"Well looks like this is going to be one to remember huh?" Krillin mused, his compatriots looked on as Tao walked away from then and as he walked away, Goku slowly held a small brown pouch from his waist, this hadn't missed Krillin's attention as he looked to him.

"What's that Goku?" he asked, curiosity driven.

"Oh...these are senzu beans I got from Korin!" Goku answered "He told me to take some before I left."

"You don't say!" Krillin answered, marveling at the small brown pouch "Luckily, we got some too! Yajirobe got us some, he was going to participate in the tournament too...I wonder what happened" mused the bald young man, after thinking on it for a second, he continued "Well whatever happened, we can atleast fight each at full strength, even if we end up pretty banged up...we'll be alright in a second"

"Yup!" Goku agreed cheerfully.

This hadn't gone amiss by 18, her attention then was momentarily diverted as the tournament officials called out to the finalists. She watched as they took out an ink brush and began writing the participants name on the final board, they were eight finalists in total and she waited and watched as all the names were written down upon the board, once done; she observed from the distance as to who was fighting who:

_**Match 1: Tien vs Tao**_

_**Match 2: 18 vs Krillin**_

_**Match 3: Yamcha vs Goku**_

_**Match 4: Ma junior vs Shen**_

She was unfazed, it would seem that she would be fighting Goku's friend's first. It all worked out perfectly, she would be able to meet Goku in the finals. The only problem she thought she would encounter was the match between Goku and the Piccolo, she was unsure if Goku would win or his opponent would and she did not know how Gero would react if she wasn't the one that killed him. She stood in silence as the participants of the first match were called to the ring, roars of cheers erupted from the audience, she laid still unmoving and glanced to see Goku watching his friend, Tien moved to the centre of the ring. It would be over soon.

* * *

_**Gero's lab, Northern mountains...**_

"Was I too hasty in sending her out?...by my calculations, she should be as strong if not stronger than Goku" Gero mused to himself, as he sat still in the dark confines of his cave, he slowly worked on his camera drones, he would send them out soon to observe the tournament.

"The unlimited energy theory I've developed for 17 and 18...and the magnification in strength, to guarantee a higher rate of success...perhaps I should've implemented it in her before I sent her out" he mused once more, his black coal eyes looked to his computer monitor's and the equipment he had lying around his lab.

"We will see how this progresses, even if I die...my computer shall carry on my work for me, Goku; I will not let you have an ounce of peace in your life!"


	4. The biggest idiot

**Disclaimer: I in no shape or form own Dragonball z or any of it's character's...**

* * *

**To Foxstarkiller: The bracket for the tournament was there in the original dragon ball manga, I just copied it onto here. Thanks! I will!**

**To Ultimate Black Ace: I'm trying to do something different, Gohan may or may not exist. Someone else might take his place, not an OC though so no worries and wow you saw right through me with the zenkai boost. That's amazing! :O looks like I have to keep the suspense up a bit more. Hope you continue reading! thanks!**

**To Guest: Um no, power levels are kinda absurd or rather it holds no meaning. These guys keep getting stronger and stuff so there's actually no need for it.**

**To Secret Saiyan: Yes I can see the avatar! question! did you draw it?! cause I saw only two images of Goku/18 when I searched for it! it was deviantart. Besides the one you have as your avatar! it's a really nice picture! :D **

* * *

**Chapter 3: The biggest Idiot**

* * *

_Match 1: Tien vs Tao_

_Match 2: 18 vs Krillin_

_Match 3: Yamcha vs Goku_

_Match 4: Ma junior vs Shen_

_She was unfazed, it would seem that she would be fighting Goku's friend's first. It all worked out perfectly, she would be able to meet Goku in the finals. The only problem she thought she would encounter was the match between Goku and the Piccolo, she was unsure if Goku would win or his opponent would and she did not know how Gero would react if she wasn't the one that killed him. She stood in silence as the participants of the first match were called to the ring, roars of cheers erupted from the audience, she laid still unmoving and glanced to see Goku watching his friend, Tien moved to the centre of the ring. It would be over soon._

"Would the participants of the first match come forward!"

The announcer's voice echoed through the arena welcoming the participants of the first match, Tien let out a sigh as he then slowly walked forward to the ring, general Tao walking besides him, they stopped in the centre and turned their attention towards each other, the crowd roared with cheers as the two fighters took their stance. Deep in the ground stood Tien's old master, he grinned as he watched his brother, the great general Tao take the stage.

"You will regret betraying me, Tien" he murmurmed, malicious glee in his voice.

"Ready! Begin!" the announcer called out, signalling the start of the match.

Tien narrowed his eyes as he watched his opponents movements, Tao grinned and in an instant; he leaped forward wanting to take the first strike. Tien remained calm and composed and before Tao could land a hit, Tien vanished and reappeared to the right of Tao, blinking in surprise and unable to contain the shock, Tao's eyes widened as Tien' right elbow connected to the back of his head sending him crashing to the ground below him, he rubbed his head to ease the pain and immedeatly jumped away from Tien to gain a small amount of space.

The three eyed young man calmly looked to where an enraged Tao stood, his stance not shaken a bit "You..." murmurmed an angered Tao, rage crawling in his features.

"Give up!...I've become much stronger than you can possibly imagine" Tien stated, his quiet rage concealed in calmness.

"You! don't you dare look down on me!" Tao shouted, his composure now shattered, he jumped forward and exchanged a flurry of blows and punches, all of which were blocked by his brother's former student, seeing that nothing was working; Tien blinked in surprise and found his a scar across his chest, he was wounded by a blade. He looked back to his opponent to see his right hand now replaced as a blade.

"Hey! that's cheating!" Krillin called out in anger.

"Weapons are strictly prohibhited in the tournament! Tao is disaquallifed! the winner of the match is Tien Shinnhan!" the announcer called out.

"Shut up! I have no interest in the match anymore!" Tao shouted, his anger blazing "I'm going to kill you, Tien!"

Tien clenched his fist in rage as he looked to his opponent, a quiet anger forming in his features "You!" he shouted, rage blinded "Have you lost your honor as a martial artist!?"

"Honor or no honor! take this! my most powerful attack!" Tao called out "super dodon ray!"

Removing his detachable, Tien stood in stillness as he watched as a yellow beam of energy collected itself in his opponents' hand, "What's the matter? too scared to dodge?!" Tao called out, his arrogance blinding him.

Tien gritted his teeth in anger "Come on! show me what you got!" and in the next second, the dodon ray fired itself onto the young warrior, he stood calm and composed and before the blast could hit him. He yelled and from the force of his yell. The blast dissipated and all that remained was smoke. Tao stood, suprise, awe and fear overwhelming his senses.

"I-Impossible...you c-cancelled it out with just a shout?!"

Not giving his opponent an answer, Tien appeared before his opponent with blinding speed and a quick punch to the gut was all it took and the audience watched as the great general Tao slumped into unconciousness. Tien grabbed him and then looked over to the crowd, spotting his former master. He flew over to him and placed his defeated opponent in front of him

"He will be unconscious for several days, please take him and never show your face here again" Tien told him, turning his back onto him; he went back to his friends.

"Damn you, Tien!" A shout form his former master who simply carried his defeated young brother and flew away from the arena, a chorus of cheers erupted onto Tien as he landed in front of his comrades.

* * *

"That was a great match!" Goku complimented, smiling at his rival.

"You did great!" added Krillin who sported a similar grin like his fellow disciple, Tien let out a sigh and smiled back at them "Thanks guys...looks like you're up next, Krillin."

"Yeah...I'll make it so that we can fight each other in the next match" Krilin added, cheerfulness evident in his voice.

"I'd like that..." Tien smiled as he slowly leaned on a railing.

"Will the participants of the second match, take the stage" the announcer called out once more.

"Alright, looks like it's my turn" Krillin stated, he slowly rotated his arms warming up for the match. Goku blinked and looked to the right to see 18 calmly leaning against the wall, he watched as she slowly pushed herself off of it and began walking to the centre of the ring. His eyes narrowed and he became serious looking to his best friend "Krillin.." he called out.

"Yeah? what is it, Goku?" Krillin questioned, surprise evident in his voice.

"She's really strong, you better watch yourself out there..." Goku cautioned him.

"Don't worry, Goku, I've got this!" Krilin answered, not even fazed by the nervousness that embroiled his young friend and with that said, he walked forward to where his opponent waited for him. Tien walked up to Goku, nervousness etched into his form as well.

"You can tell, can't you?" Tien questioned his young rival.

"Yeah...I can't sense her energy" Goku answered, seriousness echoing from his voice. "there's no telling how strong she is"

"Or what she is...for that matter" Tien added, a sweat drop flowing down the side of his head to indicate his nervousness.

Up above, on the tournament building. Piccolo watched in interest as to what the female fighter before him would offer, a sense of dread had engulfed the young demon spawn as he observed the match below him

"Let's see what she can do."

In the ring, 18 remained unfazed as Krillin took up a stance; her aqua eyes narrowed onto him; she had folded her arms over her chest and looked to the bald headed fighter "Give up, you can't beat me..." she stated, coldness etched into her voice.

"Well.." Krilin began, irritated on being underestimated "this isn't the first time someone's said that to me...but I'm not quitting"

"I'll make it quick then" 18 answered him.

"Wha-?" said Krilin, only to be cut off as 18 dissapeared and appeared infront of him, with a painful punch to his gut, Krilin cried out in agony as the pain registered itself on to his body _"What...what was that?!"_

"Ah!" Goku called out in worry "get up, Krilin!"

18 spared Goku a glance and then turned back to the young bald headed fighter in front of her, Krillin slowly slumped to the ground, his sight had gotten blurry and he looked up to see 18 looking down at him, his gaze then slowly went back to the stadium floor and then slowly to his best friend who stood worried.

"Just how strong is she?" Tien questioned in worry and in worry, he looked to his young rival who also stood in worry "Goku, Krillin's hurting..."

"Come on, Krillin!" Goku called out, ignoring the statement made by his friend, worry encompassed him "Get up!"

_"No...not like this, I wa-wanted to fight Goku again...I...I won't..." _his thoughts slowly faded from him and then like a fire, he was re-ignited.

"Ahhhh! I won't give up!" Krillin shouted, his determination rising.

18 jumped back in surprise as Krillin boosted himself into the sky, she watched as Krillin slowly held his hands together; she however remained unfazed as he watched the young fighter look down upon her in rage.

_"This is do or die, Krillin..."_

"Kaaa...meee...haaaa...meee-"

18 looked on as Krillin began charging the wave, _"I thought that would've finished him, he's tougher than I thought..."_

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

18 stood still as the kamehameha wave made it's way to her, threatening to completly swallow her up. A small smirk found it's way onto her face as the wave threatened to crash into her, slowly her arms unfolded itself from her chest and she clenched them into fists.

"Is she crazy!? she's trying to take on a full power kamehameha wave!" Master Roshi called out in worry.

"Hey!" Goku called out to her "Get out of there!"

And once more, 18 spared him a glance but this time she was smirking not at the wave but at him, Goku's face lit up in surprise and he watched in awe as she jumped towards the blast and brought up her knee, with a grunt; she kicked the blast and Krillin watched in amazement as the wave was sent into the sky. "W-what!?...n-no way... the kamehameha..."

"Krillin! watch out!" Goku called out.

But it was too late as 18 appeared before him "Not bad..." she complimented him and in the next instant, a swift kick to the side of his head sent him crashing down to the outer ring of the tournament. She slowly descended from the sky and stood in the centre of the ring.

"Krillin!" Tien called out in worry

18 blinked in surprise as Krillin slowly crawled back into the ring and smirked at her "Goku was right...y-you're really strong.." and with that said, the young bald headed warrior collapsed into the ring, conciousness slowly fading from him _"I wanted to f-fight Goku...too..oh well..."_

18 let out a small smirk and looked to the defeated warrior in front of her "You weren't too bad yourself" and with that said, she walked back to the waiting stage for the participants. She watched as Goku ran past her and held up his battered friend.

"Krillin...eat this!" Goku called out to him, a senzu bean found it's way into his mouth and soon in a second, Krillin was healed

"Woah Goku...what happened?! I felt like I was hit by a truck"

18 blinked in surprise to see her defeated opponent up in an instant, _"So...that bean heals them completely huh?"_

"You were amazing, Krillin" Goku complimented him, now happy that his buddy was alright. "Yeah? but I lost..." Krillin moaned in disappointment and slowly he looked back to Goku "You better be careful, Goku...your girlfriend is really strong.."

"She is..." Goku agreed, seriousness crawling itself onto his face and in the next second dissapeared leaving a confused Goku in it's wake "Wait...Krillin, what's a girlfriend?!"

Krillin fell down in surprise and he let out a sigh "Never mind, I'll tell you later..."

"But I wanna know now!" whined an impatient Goku

"Later Goku! look they have to start the next match! wait...you're supposed to be fighting Yamcha, where is he anyway!?" Krillin questioned leaving Goku to blink in surprise as he looked around for his opponent.

"The winner of the second match is 18! will the participants of the next match please come forward!"

Up above, Piccolo gritted his teeth in nervousness "That woman...who is she?! that power...what is she?!" he questioned and murmured, he blinked in surprise to see 18 glaring at him from below, their eyes met and sparks flew between them, Piccolo drew back a bit on feeling her intense gaze and 18 walked away having won the little stare down.

"Tch...taking over this world will be tougher than I thought..."

* * *

Back at the participant stand, Tien blinked as the sound of footsteps enroached itself on his ears; glancing back, he saw the third turtle school student coming up to meet him. "Yamcha.." Tien began "Where have you been?" he questioned at his friend's absence.

Yamcha settled himself next to Tien and let out a long sigh "Long story...don't ask" he stated, weariness settled in his voice, noticing this..Tien asked "What's wrong? you look tired.."

"Yeah...I do, don't I?" Yamcha let out a short laugh "like I said...Tien, long story; anyway...what happened? did Krillin win?"

"No..." Tien answered, he glanced to where 18 stood; her back hunched up against a wall and her arms folded over her chest once again, following his gaze, Yamcha turned to look at 18 as well "He lost..." Tien continued "badly..."

"Badly?!" Yamcha exclaimed in disbelief "what do you mean badly?!"

"Two hits, Yamcha...that was all it took to take down Krillin "Tien explained, nervousness crawling in his voice "she deflected a full power kamehameha like it was nothing..."

"What?!" Yamcha questioned, surprise and fear etched into his voice "man...I don't want to end up facing that chick"

"Well..." Tien smirked "if you manage to beat Goku, you will end up facing her.."

"Huh...I always end up with the baddest of luck" Yamcha sighed, "Alright then..."

"Will participant Yamcha take the stage!" the announcer called out once more, Yamcha rotated his shoulder cuff "Yeah, yeah..." he muttered, a smirk appearing on his face "Let's see if I can get Goku to remember that promise..."

"Promise?" Tien called out but Yamcha didn't answer him rather walked straight into the ring, Krillin passed him by "Where have you been?!...ah I'll save it for later, they're calling for you. All the best bud.."

"Thanks Krillin, I'm gonna need it." Yamcha smiled and watched as Krillin went back to the participants stand, he then walked to the centre of the ring and stood in front of Goku who smiled on seeing his friend entering the ring "Ah!" Goku exclaimed "there you are, Yamcha!"

"You ready, Goku?" Yamcha questioned, a smirk settling it self on his face, he settled into a fighting stance.

"Yeah!" Goku smiled, he as well settling into his signature stance.

"Alright but before we start, let me ask you something"

"Huh?" Goku blinked, confused and impatient; he replied "Can't you do that later?.."

"No, Goku" Yamcha stated once more, his eyebrows furrowing itself "there's something I wanna ask you right now.."

"Oh...alright then" Goku answered, dejected that the fight hadn't started yet. "What is it?"

"Do you remember a girl called Chi-Chi?" Yamcha curiously asked him, this raised Goku's eyebrows in surprise and a picture of a small girl came to his mind "Oh..." he began, suprised "Yeah! I do! she's the ox king's daughter right?" Goku stated, a question fired right back at Yamcha.

"Yup...she is." Yamcha nodded his head "She's right over there too"

Goku blinked rapidly as Yamcha pointed his thumb over his back and then the young warrior looked to the tournament stand to see the young maiden standing behind both Tien and Krillin who in turn equally looked shocked.

"Chi-Chi!?" Krillin questioned out, surprise etched onto his face, in the audience Master Roshi, Bulma, Launch, Oolong and Puar had a similar reaction, all of them blanked out, Goku as well

"It's been a while, Krillin" Chi-chi answered him, a smile adorning her face. "I'm surprsied you didn't remember me.."

"Uh...I eh..." Krillin began, lost for words; luckily for him a shout from his best friend cut off all other musings.

"Whaaat?! you mean that's Chi-chi?!" he excalimed, pointing to the maiden standing next to his friends.

"Yup" Yamcha nodded sagely.

"Woah..." Goku exclaimed once more and then began scratching the back of his head, nervously laughing "I didn't know at at all..." he blinked in confusion and then looked to Yamcha once more "Say Yamcha, you could've told us about her after the fight right? why'd you say it now?"

"Well..." Yamcha began "She was going to do it but she got eliminated by that chick over there" he pointed out, Goku's gaze followed itself to 18 who blinked in surprise to everyone looking at her "Now...the reason why I did it was...Goku, Chi-chi said you promised to marry her"

"Marry?..." Goku questioned, confused

"Whaaaat?!" Krillin exclaimed "Goku! do you even know what marriage means!?"

"Oh! thanks Krillin" he exclaimed now looking to Krillin "You mean marriage like Krillin said! now that I think about it, I did...she said she'd give me some food to eat back then called marriage!" Goku answered cheerfully and then it dimmed down as his shoulders drooped "But..she never did, I kinda went away without eating anything, oh well..."

He blinked and looked to see the whole of the tournament arena face faultered at his confession even Chi-chi who stood shellshocked at the revelation.

A sweatdrop dripped down the side of 18's face as she heard the revelation "This guy..." she began, speechless; she resisted the urge to place her palm on her face, she couldn't believe the sheer absurdity at it.

Yamcha's jaw dropped as he nervously asked his young friend "You mean...y-you thought marrriage was food!?"

"Huh? it's not food?" Goku let out a question once more, confusion and surprise drawn on his features.

"No!" Yamcha shouted, awe and confusion setting into himself.

"Goku!" Bulma called out from the audience and the young fighter turned to see her looking at him "Marriage means that you live together with a girl you like!"

"Ohh!...I get it now!" Goku answered, "I like Bulma, I like Launch too but since I lived with Bulma a whole lot then I'm married to her!"

"What!?" Yamcha shouted out once more "Bulma! what is he talking about!? you married Goku!?"

"No you idiot!" Bulma shouted out at Yamcha, anger and irritation brewing in her; she looked to a laughing Goku who was enjoying the conversation "Goku! don't make me come up there and smack you!"

"Aww...but Bulma" Goku whined "I did live with you! so-Yeouch!"

Bulma had thrown a chair at his head in irritation, "That hurt!" Goku cried out, a small bump now on his forehead, Chi-chi stood shocked at the proceedings _"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, I can't believe how stupid he is..."_

18 couldn't make heads or tails of the matter and stood in confusion, "What a bunch of idiots.." she murmured and then looked to Goku who stood whining at being hit by a chair "And he's the biggest idiot of them all..." she murmured but a small smile adorned her face as she looked on. The matter regarding her target was hilarious even for someone such as her.

"You know what?! fine!" Yamcha began, finally reaching a resolution "If I win, Goku...you have to marry Chi-chi and if I lose you can marry Bulma or whoever you want!"

"What?!" Bulma shouted out in anger "Yamcha! what on earth are you thinking!?"

"Oh...okay" Goku answered, his cheerful façade soon fell away as he took up a stance, Yamcha did as well and soon they dissapeared and punches and kicks connected with each other, "Gotcha!" Yamcha called out, a punch made it's way onto Goku's gut.

It didn't connect as Goku vanished and reappeared behind him, an elbow to his back sent Yamcha flying; he quickly recovered and then moved in for another hit. Goku smirked and appeared below Yamcha sending a kick to his gut which in turn launched him into the air. Yamcha slowly held onto his gut in pain and then before he could think of another attack, Goku appeared behind him, a few metres away; he clenched his right fist and rotated his right arm.

Yamcha blinked "What?...what is he doing?"

The answer came all too swiftly as he stopped rotating his right arm and thrusthed it in the form of a palm, in the next moment Yamcha felt a strong gust of wind and it hit him sending him down back to the ring below him, he somersaulted and landed back in the ring "Darn...what was that?!" he complained, slowly bringing his arms together "Ka...me...ha...me..." he began, Goku raced down to him but it was too late as Yamcha fired off his kamehameha. "Haaaaaaa!"

18 blinked in surprise "He's fast..."

Yamcha watched as Goku vanished once more into thin air, the kamehameha hit nothing but the sky above. A kick to his back sent Yamcha flying outside the tournament ring and onto the wall outside, crashing into it, he fell down to the outside of the ring "Ow...yeah, he's gotten stronger alright..." Yamcha whispered as he giggled in nervousness.

_**"The winner of the match is Goku!"**_

The crowd erupted in cheers as Yamcha slowly stood up and slowly walked back to the ring "You've gotten a lot stronger huh? Goku?"

The comment was rewarded with a small laugh from the young warrior "You were great, Yamcha!" he answered "But I'm not gonna marry anyone...I just wanna win the tournament" he grinned

_"What a simple guy..." _Yamcha thought out as a smile greeted his face. Chi-Chi heard Goku's statement, for some reason...she felt a peace in her, She felt that the matter was settled and that she knew better than to force someone into something, her eyes however laid on another individual at the moment.

"Yamcha! what was that bet you made with Goku huh!?" Bulma shouted out from the audience and Yamcha paled, he looked back to Goku "I'll be at the back of the arena okay?"

"Huh? okay..." Goku answered, confused and watched as Yamcha scurried off past the tournament stand. Bulma however continued her shout's of anger and irritation.

"Get back here, Yamcha! you coward! I'm not gonna forget this! you jerk!"


	5. I'll wait for you

**Disclaimer: I in no shape or form own Dragonball z or any of it's characters...**

* * *

_**To nightmaster000: nope, no OC's at all. Thanks for asking!**_

_**To Ultimate Black ace: Yeah! I'll head back and correct the mistakes this week after this current chapter. Yamcha's a really nice guy, I wish they had done more with his character,**_

_**To foxstarkiller: You should read the manga once too! :D oh yeah! I did update twist to reality! hope you liked the new chapter :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: I'll wait for you**

* * *

_Match 1: Tien vs 18_

_Match 2: Ma Junior vs Goku_

_Ma junior had advanced into the semi finals defeating the man known as Hero but in reality, Kami had possessed him hoping to put and end to Piccolo with his own two hands, during the course of the fight; he had fired off the an evil containment wave hoping to trap Piccolo once and for all, sadly it had not gone as planned and Piccolo had reversed the wave which in turn ending up trapping the human known as Hero, Kami not wanting the innocent man to be caught with him; sacrificed himself and was contained into a small bottle which Piccolo now held onto. All four participants had now entered the semi finals, with a sense of danger and dread now looming over the whole of the tournament. Goku however already had a plan in store to save his former master from his younger evil half, but what pressed him at the moment was the fact that he could sense no energy from the woman known as 18 and to him, she possessed the most danger in overcoming but first he needed to get past Piccolo and save his former master._

"Tien..."

The said warrior in question blinked and looked over his shoulder as the voice of a serious Krillin called out to him, slowly turning back to meet the coal black eyes of his fellow bald headed brethren. "What is it, Krillin?" Tien asked, curious on being stopped from entering the ring in front of him.

"Be careful, we don't know how much power she's hiding..." said Krillin, his stance was nervous and his fists were clenched "Don't underestimate her like I did..." he cautioned and added, he then took the moment to look to his left; a few metres away Goku stood to his full height, his sight sorely focused on 18 who stood in the ring with her arms folded over her chest "Even Goku's on edge..." and then he looked straight back to Tien who began to speak as well

"He's not the only one, Krillin..."

Krillin blinked and followed Tien's gaze to the roof of the tournament building, Piccolo stood stiff; his arms folded over his chest; his black eyes observing every move of the new-found opponent below him. "Both Goku and that...guy are gonna watch every move she makes during our match" predicted Tien, his voice reaching a certain edge of seriousness.

"If she manages to beat me, at least one of them are going to have to face her and even though Goku knows her; she's not going to show him any mercy if they fight.."

Footsteps resounded from the back of the two warriors and both Tien and Krillin blinked as Yamcha made his way out of the tournament building, a small smile plastered on his face "What are you guys worrying for?...even if she does beat Tien, there's no way she's gonna get past Goku-"

"You're wrong, Yamcha" Tien stated, cutting off Yamcha from any more idle chatter, "Look at Goku..."

And the fellow turtle student did, Goku stood to his full height; his back straight, his fists clenched and a sweatdrop dripping down the side of his face, Yamcha's eyes widened and he slowly looked back to Tien "Well.." he began, nervous "Do your best, Tien...you do want to fight Goku; don't you?"

That question alone was enough motivation as Tien let out a smile and looked back "Yeah...thanks Yamcha; well here I go..." he answered and then walked forward to the ring, once making it to the centre; he turned to face 18 who stood nonchalantly, her arms crossed over her chest, she opened her eyelids and her aqua eyes set it's sight on the opponent in front of her. Tien slowly settled into a stance and a droplet of sweat rolled down the side of his face.

_"I gotta go all out from the start, else I'm done for..."_

Back at the stands, Goku's stance remained stiff like a statue as he prayed for his friend's safety _"Be careful, Tien..."_

18 slowly uncrossed her arms and placed them at her sides, her elbow slightly bent forward and her fists clenched "Let's get this over with already" she stated, dry sarcasm drenched her voice as Tien settled into his stance.

"Let's skip the warm up, I know you're strong..."

"Oh?" 18 questioned, amused at the sudden offer "You read my mind..."

"..."

Tien didn't answer rather stood still waiting for 18 to make the first move, 18 eyes quickly glanced to Goku watching her and then up to Piccolo who stood at the top of the tournament stadium looking down on them. _"Trying to study my moves huh?..."_

"You're pretty crafty..." she told Tien and she too stood waiting for her opponent to make her move. The tournament stood in tense silence and then in an instant, the two participants disappeared from the ring. The crowd roared in cheers as they appeared and reappeared, distortions rocked the air as the two participants clashed with unrenounced fury.

"So far so good" murmured Yamcha.

"No..." whispered Krillin, his voice completely drowned out in awe, his eyes widened as both 18 and Tien vanished and appeared with blinding speed for each clash "Tien is no match for her at all!" he exclaimed

_"Every time they clash, Tien is the one being beaten! he hasn't landed a single attack on her...she's really strong!"_

And his observation rang true, slowly the whole of the stadium realised that when the two people appeared; they could hear only cries and grunts of pain resounding from the former crane school student. He appeared above the tournament ring panting hard, sweat pouring down his face "Where?!...where did she?!" he exclaimed, surprise ringing in his voice, he frantically looked around searching for her.

"Over here..."

18's calm voice appeared and Tien blinked, his three eyes and face turning to meet her and as he did so, 18 cupped her hands together and clutched them, bringing it back and reeling it; she slammed her fists onto his head with a double axe handle sending him crashing down onto the tournament ring below him. She hovered above and watched as a small crater was made in the ring, dust was kicked up and Tien laid sprawled out gaping in pain.

"Tien!" Krillin and Yamcha cried out, worried about their friend's safety.

He slowly stood up, clutching his arm in pain "T-that hurt.." he murmured, and gritting his teeth; he slowly looked up to see 18 looking down at him, her face was expressionless and emotionless and waited for her opponent's next move. Tien however slowly stood to his full height and shaking off the weariness of his his arms together. 18's eyes widened momentrarily and she began her descent to stop her opponent. Tien however formed his hands into a triangle and let out a battle cry _"Let's try this then!"_

"Haaaaaaa!"

The tournament was filled with a dark orange light as 18 rushed down to stop him, with his third eye; he zoomed in on 18 and focused on her and then in all too suddenly, "Tri beam! haaaaaaa!" 18's eyes momentarily widened and she stopped,bringing her arms up and forming it into an X, she blocked the attack, Tien watched as a pile of smoke cluttered up the blue sky above him and slowly relaxing, he stood still

"Did it get her?..."

The answer came all too swiftly as the smoke cleared and 18 was nowhere to be found, his eyes widened and he jumped to his left and avoided a kick to his side, jumping away he gazed on as 18 looked at him

"Got anything else or is that all?" she questioned, her voice dry and devoid of any emotion, she was uninterested in the fight, all she wanted to do was end it as fast as she possibly could but she knew if she used too much of her power, there was a chance she could kill him and end up bring disqualified from the tournament, a deadly handicap. Tien jumped back a few metres more and brought up his arms in a similar 'X' position, but away from his face and to the side of both of his ears.

"Tch! Tri-form!"

18 watched in surprise as Tien seperated into three carbon copies of himself, each one standing next to each other and to his full height, they levelled her down with a glare, 18 however remained amused and she stood still awaiting their attack, they jumped in with punches and kicks, 18 ducked and weaved, swaying through each of their attacks, a punch grazed her and she felt a trickle of energy, her eyes widening with understanding; she smirked and continued to dodge the attacks effortlessly.

* * *

In the audience, Bulma, Launch, Oolong, Puar and Master Roshi looked on in awe as Tien struggled to keep up with the young female warrior. "What...what on earth is going on!?" began a confused Launch "Tien's being beaten down..."

"Just what-?!" Bulma chimed in as well, surprised that a woman could fight this well, her blue eyes observed the young warrior and her eyes widened instantly as she caught a glance at the back pocket of 18's blue jeans. There was a red mark in the form of a small ribbon. She blinked and rubbed her eyes, unable to believe the sight that beheld her "N-No...way!" she quivered. Her friends on hearing her turned their attention to her.

"Bulma?"

Master Roshi called out to her hoping to know the reason for the sudden fear "What's wrong? what are you staring at?!"

"Can't you see that!?" Bulma answered, her voice quivering with fear "look at that backpocket!" and all eyes did so, each one of their eyes widening on realising what Bulma was beckoning too.

"That's the-!" Master Roshi began, surprised.

"The mark of the red ribbon army!" Bulma finished, exclaiming she continued, placing a hand on her mouth "that means..." her voice quivered, realisation finally dawning on her "she's after Goku!"

* * *

Back in the ring, 18 skidded to a halt as a punch from Tien finally connected, slowly once again she stood to her full height unfazed. _"Those forms...make him weaker than the original"_

"That's a nice trick..." she stated "three forms huh?"

Tien tightened his form once more and waited for the next 'bout, he was losing energy fast; 18 finally nearing the limit of her patience made a bold proclamation,

"I'll end it in three seconds..."

"What?!" Tien gasped out and like a flash of lightning, 18 appeared before him, one punch and one of his forms was sent to the out of the ring, in the next second; she kicked the side of Tien's second form sending him also crashing into the first form outside of the ring and finally appearing before the thIrd form.

"Oh no! Tien!" called out Chiatozu in worry.

She held out her open palm to his face and with a blast of wind sent him crashing to the out side of the ring, the last form crashed into the first and the second and went back to being one original Tien who slowly limped and arose to his feet, he glared at 18 who stood emotionless and the crowd roared into cheers as they realised that the match had been decided once more.

"The winner of the match by ringout is 18!"

18 slowly brought down her palm and placed it at her side, slowly she turned to the left and began walking back to the stands, Tien watched her go, panting hard and sweating profusely _"S-So strong"_

* * *

_**Participant area, Stadium**_

She passed by Yamcha and then Krillin who huddled away in fear, she stopped on seeing their expressions and she lamented _"So people are scared of me now huh?...darn Gero.." _she gritted her teeth and then silently walked away from them only to be met by the man she was destined to kill.

She glanced at him, he wore a confident smile on his face; not one of arrogance but of determination and it surprised her, wasn't he afraid of her too?...she wondered, glaring at him; she stopped.

"What are you looking at?" she questioned.

His smile never faultered and he answered her "That was a great match!" he exclaimed, she blinked and then slowly stood to her full height "Shouldn't you be scared that I managed to beat up your friends like that?" she questioned. Strange, she was actually beginning to form a conversation with him.

She watched as his cheery black eyes turned from confidence to confusion "Huh? scared? why would I be scared? I'm actually really excited."

18 rapidly blinked in surprise "You mean...you're not scared of me?"

"Huh!? why would I be?" he asked her, confused at the sudden question.

A moment of silence passed between them as 18 searched his coal black eyes to see if he was lying and she could only feel warmth, she looked away from for a moment and then glanced back only to see him puzzled.

"I..." she began only to stop and change her course "It's nothing, never mind" and slowly she walked away from him.

"Hey!" Goku called out and the young woman stopped, she didn't turn back to look at him but rather waited as his voice reached her "I'm gonna fight you in the finals! so wait for me!"

18 didn't respond rather simply nodded her head without facing him and she slowly walked away from the young warrior _"Goku huh?" _she thought in curiosity _"What a strange guy..."_ her strain of thought was cut off however as she looked up to the skies to see Piccolo descending onto the ring. She seated herself on a railing to watch the fight and looked on at the cheerful young warrior who walked towards to the centre of the ring.

"Yeah" She murmured to herself "I'll wait for you."

_"18..."_

She rolled her eyes in disgust, _Great..._she thought to herself; just when thing's were getting interesting; the doctor came caliing, she remained silent as Gero then began to speak _"I want you to watch this match very closely, you may have to deal with Piccolo as well..."_

"What!?" 18 exclaimed, irritated and unamused "That wasn't part of our dea-"

"_Don't you dare question me! do you forget that I can kill your brother in an instant if I wanted to!?; either do as I say or you can die and I can leave the task up to him!"_

"Tch!" 18 silently gritted her teeth, her bangs covering the front of her face as a storm began to rage inside her, she couldn't argue and she couldn't do anything about the matter either and she knew somewhere deep down that Gero wouldn't release either her or her brother and faced with an impossible task, she didn't know what to do. _"Darn it, what do I do!?...if I don't listen to him, he can kill 17 in an instant and If I do, then there's no guarantee that he'll let us both go."_

In the middle of her crisis, her eyes widened on seeing a small robotic fly hovering near the tournament ring, _"So that's how he's keeping an eye on things huh?" _her thoughts were interuppted as the air above her was ruptured, she blinked and her aqua eyes watched in awe as Goku and Piccolo had begun their clash. She calmed herself down and watched as the two participants fought with renewed vigour, she calmly once more seated herself over the railing and did as Gero told her...for now anyway.

* * *

_**Tournament ring, Stadium**_

With blinding speed, Goku and Piccolo had begun what would soon to be their final 'bout, both were evenly matched and with each blow they exchanged, the stadium began erupting with cheers; they had never seen a fight like this before. Goku smirked as his elbow connected with Piccolo's fist, they both currently remained still and in the next second.

"Gaaah!"

"Yaaaah!"

Furious swipes, punches and kicks began their exchange as both the participants moved from left to right, each blocking and striking one another. The tournament ring began shaking and the tiles of the white washed tournament ring came undone, dust and particles of the white tiles all gravitating upwards at the sheer intensity of the fight. Piccolo vanished and appeared behind his nemesis, striking him with a direct elbow to his back, feeling the impact, Goku winced and 18 watched as he was thrown to the edge of the ring, a somersault was initiated and then Goku jumped back into the fray.

"What?!"

Piccolo's eyes widened and Goku's right elbow smashed itself into the demon's face sending him sprawling back, a quick recovery and Piccolo found himself smirking at his opponent, purple blood ran down his lips and with his left arm, he slowly wiped his mouth "Not bad..."

"Heh.."

Goku smirked in amusement, he was enjoying every bit of the 'bout; he held his stance and waited for the next clash but it didn't start rather he watched in surprise as Piccolo slowly removed the turban from his head and the cape from his shoulders, Goku watched in surprise as the clothing formed a dent on the ring below him _"Weighed clothing!?" _he thought out in surprise, he didn't' have enough time however to process the information as Piccolo called out to him.

"Let's see how you hold up against me now.."

Goku blinked rapidly and cried out in pain as a punch connected itself onto his face sending him staggering back, he winced and closed his left eye enduring the sudden pain, Piccolo however didn't relent and a powerful blow to Goku's gut made him momentarily stop as the agony registered itself, Piccolo smirked and brought up his elbow smashing Goku's chin with enough force to send him flying upwards, the attack didn't stop there however as Piccolo vanished once more and re-appeared in the air above the young warrior, he clenched his fists and brought his arms together and struck Goku with a double axe handle sending him crashing down into the tournament ring, a deep crater was formed and the dust settled on Goku's unconscious body.

"Oh no!" called out Krillin in worry "Goku! get up!"

"Are you alright?!" Tien's concern rang true as Yamcha let out a nervous statement "He's okay right?" Even Chi-Chi who had decided to stay at the participants stand grew concerned with worry,

18 however remaied calm and watched with renewed interest at the sudden change of pace _"Can't believe he's playing around with such a dangerous opponent..."_

The announcer began counting to determine whether Goku was indeed unconcious. "Silence!" a quick announcement from an irritated Piccolo stopped any and all procceding's in the tournament. Everyone looked with interest as Piccolo walked forward to the small crater that was formed before him, he smirked and began speaking

"Get up, stop playing around Goku...you think you can study my moves like that?"

A small giggle caught everyone's attention and Goku immediately sprang back to life, "You could tell?" he questioned in a cheery voice, standing to his full height; he rotated his left shoulder and looked to his opponent in front of him. "Well..." he began, his voice full of confidence "I can tell you've gotten serious, guess it's my turn too!"

"Hmph.." grunted an amused Piccolo.

Goku slowly removed his outer orange gi and then threw his blue vest to the side, the audience watched with amazement as the blue vest made a similar dent if not a larger one to the tournament ring. Piccolo's smirk never faltered as Goku began stretching and then settled into a fighting stance, ready for the second 'bout. A smirk...and then Picollo's eyes widened as the pain registered itself in his chin sending him sprawling back, the green warrior gritted his teeth as he quickly closed the distance between him and Goku, another smirk...and Goku launched Picollo into the air, the spawn of the demon king clutched his gut in pain as he was sent reeling into the sky, with a jump, Goku followed suite; hoping to follow up with another attack, he blinked in surprise and Picollo clenched both his fists and then rapidly moved his palms back and forth, yellow beams of energy lighted up the atmosphere as a volley of energy blasts' erupted onto Goku, he let out a yelp of pain as he was sent crashing down to the ring below him. Picollo stayed up above levitating as the dust cloud dissipitated and Goku slowly stood up looking up at him, the orange gi that Goku wore was now torn into shreads, he threw the orange gi away as the audience looked on. A smirk found it's way onto the two warrior's faces and it turned into full blown laughter from the demon king, Goku watched in surprise as Picollo once more brought his arms together, he stretched out his left hand with an open palm, his right hand gripped his left wrist offering it support and then he let out a battle cry.

"Yaaaaaaaaah!"

Goku's eyes widened in surprise "No!" he exclaimed "if that hits, it'll hurt all the people here! stop it!" he shouted and clenched his fist.

"Fool!" Picollo exclaimed "You think I care? I'm here to end you! that's all!"

"No choice then!" Goku gritted his teeth and the audience watched in awe as Goku brought both his arms together, his palms and fingers stretched out, he slowly brought his hands to his back as he began the chant "Ka...Me...Ha...Me..."

"Are they crazy?!" Krillin shouted in surprise "They'll destroy the whole stadium!"

"Goku knows' what he's doing, Krillin!" Tien added, putting faith in the young warrior, though he said that, even he didn't know how Goku could counter it.

"But that's a full power kamehameha! it's dangerous!" Yamcha added, his voice nervous at the prospect of the two beams clashing. In the audience, Bulma, Launch, Puar and Oolong quivered at the sight, mustering out his courage, Roshi called out to him.

"No Goku!" Master Roshi called out in desperation, Goku stopped as he looked to the audience in surprise "If you use a full power kamehameha, there's a chance that Kami might be killed too!" up on high, Picollo smirked and then laughed "What's wrong!? if you won't attack! then I will!"

18 stood to her full height, cautious as to the damage that would threathen the stadium _"He's out of his mind, does he want to kill Goku that much?" _and it hit her that both Gero and Piccolo were the same, both consumed by vengeance and she slowly tightened her resolve _"Yeah...just like him, there's no other way than to end this by killing Gero..." _she blinked as Goku's shout echoed throughout the arena.

"He won't die!" Goku shouted back at his master and with all of his might, he let out a yell as Picollo's energy beam threatened to engulf the whole stadium and countered with a pure blue beam of his own.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The two beams of energy raced against each other and a shockwave tore through the air as the two beams of energy clashed against each other. the struggle began as Goku gritted his teeth, screams of rage tore through the whole stadium, the audience watching in awe as the beams screeched against each other. And as time passed, Piccolo seemed to gain the upper hand as he laughed and looked down upon the warrior below him

"Die!" he shouted and everyone watched as Goku's beam was pushed back, threathening to engulf him completely.

"No!" Krillin shouted, concern and fear ringing in his voice "Goku's being pushed back!"

Goku gritted his teeth as he struggled to maintain his beam, in the audience Bulma and Launch watched in fear and nervousness as the boy they watched grow up was being pushed down by an even greater force. Summoning up her courage, Bulma shouted out to him "Goku!" she called out and for a moment, Goku's concentration shifted to her.

"Goku! You can do it!" Bulma encouraged him, shades of the blue and yellow beam falling over the whole of the stadium

"You're stronger than this!" Launch shouted, aiding Bulma's shout.

"Yeah! don't you dare lose Goku!" Bulma added once more, Goku gritted his teeth as he looked back to Piccoloand his eyes settled sorely on Piccolo, "Gaaaaah!" with a battle cry, Goku's shout echoed through out the arena and his kamehameha wave bursted forth with renewed power

"What?! I'm being pushed back!" Picollo exclaimed, desperation crawling in his voice "nooooo!"

With a final battle, Goku pushed all he had into his kamehameha boosting it to new heights and he screamead, making a defiant vow to the reincarnation of the demon king.

"You can't win!"

Goku overwhelmed Picollo's beam with his own, encompassing the clouds above him. dark clouds formed over the stadium as Piccolo was sent into the sky, Goku panted hard and slowly looked to the clouds above him awaiting the next attack. The audience gasped to see Picollo hovering in the air glaring and looking down at his opponent, he gritted his teeth enraged "Y-you!"

Goku slowly settled once more into a fighting stance and let out a nervous chuckle _"What a guy, he took a kamehameha and he's still standing.."_

As Piccolo landed in the ring once more, it was apparent that he was tired and Goku blinked in surprise to see his right shoulder bleeding, the match was all but won and Goku called out to him "Hey! give up! your arm is done for!"

"You think so huh!?" Piccolo questioned, scoffing. Goku watched and let out a yelp of surprise "Ahh!" as he watched Piccolo tear his arm off and a new one sprouted out, the audience began murmuring and slowly panic set them off, question after question came to light as everyone grew nervous.

"Doesn't that guy look like King Picollo?"

"Yeah, he does, doesn't he?"

"Green skin, those two things on his head..."

Hearing enough, Piccolo shouted at them "Shut up! you want to know who I am!?" he questioned in rage, his eyes boiling over in rage "I'm the reincarnation of the great demon king Piccolo!"

That was all it took as the whole arena was shook with fear and panic, each of the people rushing to the exit, hoping to get away from the ensuing battle. The terror of the great king Piccolo still loomed in their minds and that was the trigger, Piccolo smirked "Fools..." and then looked back squarely on his target, Goku tightened his stance, this would be the last 'bout.

The only people remaining in the stadium were Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, Chiaotzu, Bulma, Launch, Oolong, Puar, master Roshi, the ring announcer, the officials and finally 18 who stood calm, her back against the wall studying the movements of the match. Theur concentration fixed sorely on the final 'bout that was about to occur.

Piccolo let out a smirk, on seeing the smirk Goku blinked, surprise and confusion filling his features "What's so funny!?" he questioned, hoping to find the reason to his arrogance.

"It's so sad that you came this far only for you to be squashed like a bug" Piccolo answered, confusing Goku once more.

"What?!"

His friends watched in awe as Piccolo let out a battle cry and then slowly he grew larger...and then even more larger and finally he stood towering over Goku who backed away in awe "Woah!"

"Die!"

Easily dodging a swipe from Piccolo, Goku circled around the humongous demon and then isolating his strength, he kneed the back of Piccolo's knee causing the demon king to fall to the ground kneeling "Gaaah!"

Letting out a smirk, Goku landed in front of the demon king "What's wrong?" he questioned "Is that all you can grow?"

Piccolo's eyes turned into slits and he stood up once more and he grew more, making Goku seem as small as his fist, Goku grinned and then jumped and used his all body to hit Piccolo's gut, he cried out in pain as he held onto his stomach and Goku flew upwards a bit more and then he giggled

"Say Ah!"

"Why you!" Piccolo shouted, his mouth opened and in went Goku shocking everyone. 18 stood in trance as to what had happened, did Goku just kill himself? she shook off the confusion and moved forward hoping to get a better look, Piccolo began choking and held onto his gut coughing. In the next second, Goku jumped out of the demon king's mouth with a small bottle in his hand. He chuckled and then opened it much to everyone's amazement and out popped..

"Kami!" Master Roshi exclaimed, now surprised at the proceedings.

Kami who in turn look confused and looked around to see the aftermath of the matches that had occurred, Goku let out a carefree chuckle and stuck his tongue out at Piccolo infuriating him, he shrunk back to his normal size enraged at being tricked. Goku then looked to his former master "Kami, you should leave this fight to me..."

"What?! Goku! are you mad? we can easily beat hi-""

"No! A warrior should fight his own battles, there's no honour if I don't beat him myself" Goku exclaimed, cutting of Kami who stood shell shocked.

"But Goku!"

"Kami, trust me! I can do this!" Goku answered, settling into his fightning stance, with the answer now given and on seeing his resolve, Kami slowly nodded his head and walked away from the ring instilling his complete trust and utter confidence into his pupil, he settled next to his friends hoping and praying that the outcome would be in Goku's favor and so the fight began once more as the two warrior began exchanging earth shattering blows to each other.

* * *

18 stood surprised at the sudden turn of events, she stood to her full height watching the fight with anticipation, the fight was evenly matched up to this point and her aqua eyes settled on the small robotic fly that hovered above both Goku and Piccolo and then the dreaded voice of her creator called out to her.

_"18! throw out the orders I gave you; there are no people here anymore; once Goku and Piccolo finish their fight, they will be at their weakest, kill them both and make sure...you kill Goku painfully! make sure he knows it was me who did it! do you understand!?"_

18 didn't respond as she listened to the words that came out of Gero's mouth, it sickened her to listen to him but her brother's life was on the line, her mind raged with confusion as she looked onto the fight before her

"I-I won't...I'll do it the way you told me before, I'll fight and defeat him"

_"What?! do you dare disobey me?! do you not understand that your brother's life is on the li-"_

"I know!" 18 snapped, anger and irritation pulsing in her "But I'm not going to kill him like that! I'll do it my way!"

_"18! if you don't listen to me! then I have no choice!"_

"What?" 18 questioned, her voice suspended with confusion "What are you talking about!?"

_"When I remodelled you, I made sure to install a mind control chip so if you ever disobeyed I could reel you in! you leave me no choice!"_

"You were never planning on letting both me and my brother go, were you!? you monster!" 18 shouted, her anger now visible on her face. She could hear Gero's laughter in her mind and then in the next instant, a seering pain tore through her mind as she grunted and convulsed in pain, she clutched her head with her hands as she struggled to regain control.

"I'm...I'm not g-going to be c-controlled by you!" she struggled and knelt down, clutching her head in pain, a shout tore through the stadium from the ring before her.

"Why you! I'm sick of you! I'll end you for sure this time!" Piccolo shouted, his anger pulsating; he brought his arms together forming an X in front of his chest and then screamed "I'll blow everything away!" Goku's eyes widened and he panicked, looking back he called out to his friends

"All of you! take cover! quick!"

Heeding his warning, Tien's resolve strengthened and with a tri-beam, he levelled the ground in front of him creating a small crater and with a desperate shout called out to his compatriots "All of you! in here!" and the officials, the announcer, Master Roshi and the whole group along with Kami jumped into the small crater all except for...

Goku's eyes widened as he looked to the left a few metres away to find 18 clutching her head in confusion and pain.

"What are you doing!? move!" he shouted and snapped back to look at Piccolo, "Darn it!"

the blast would come soon and he could see clearly that something was wrong with the woman without another second thought, with unrivalled speed; he rushed to 18. The android who in turn slowly opened her eyes struggling and then looked up to see Goku in front of her covering her, his back to her front, he glanced back at her

"Stay behind me! don't move!"

And with a scream, Piccolo released a explosive wave through out the stadium levelling the ring and the area into the ground. Goku held onto his footing and took on the blast, absorbing it with all of his might making sure that none of the waves of energy made it's way to the woman he was protecting, everything turned white and then...dust.

As the dust slowly cleared, Piccolo's eyes widened in disbelief "No! how!? you're still alive?!"

Goku slowly retired from his blocked stance and let out a smirk at Piccolo "I told you!" Goku shouted, his scream defiant "You can't win!"

18 blinked, the confusion from her mind had died down and she couldn't hear Gero's voice any more. _What happened?...my mind's clear._ Her aqua eyes slowly looked to the man in front of her and her eyes widened to find blood dripping down the side of his shoulder and realisation hit her, he had protected her at the cost of his left arm. She stood in trance as Goku looked back at her, a silly grin on his face.

"Hey! you okay?"

"W-Why did you?!..." she began, surprise riddled in her voice _"How can you smile like that!?" _

Goku turned away from her and slowly stood to his full height "You didn't move when I told you too, I could see something was wrong..."

"You idiot! are you out of your mind?" 18 shouted, surprising herself at the concern in her voice.

"Huh?!" Goku blinked, surprised at the sudden outburst, he looked back; a small look of fear on his face.

"Look at your arm!" 18 shouted and Goku rapidly blinked looking to his left shoulder, he giggled a bit "Oh!" rubbing the back of his head with his right hand, in surprise he replied "Wow...it's pretty busted up huh? but-"

"That's not the point!" 18 shouted out once more surprising the young warrior once more, Anger, sadness dominated her voice "W-Why did you save-"

"Gaaah!"

Her eyes widened once more as Goku's scream of pain tore through the air, his knee had been pierced by a yellow beam of light from Piccolo, he knelt down in pain as he panted hard and gritted his teeth.

18 snapped out of her stupor and looked to the demon king in front of her enraged at the wound that had borne itself on the young fighter, she glared at him in anger and she moved to strike him down with a battle cry

"You! demon king or not I'll take you down mysel-"

"No! wait!"

Goku's cry stopped her and she looked back in surprise to see him standing to his full height, clutching his left shoulder and knee in pain, he panted and smirked "this match is between me and Piccolo, please wait for me in the finals..."

"Are you insa-"

"Please..." Goku pleaded, his coal black eyes squared itself into her aqua eyes and a moment of understanding passed between them, slowly her anger subsided and she glanced back to Piccolo once more, a dark smirk settled it self on his face. It was disgusting but swallowing the rage that consumed her, she walked past Goku

"I'll wait for you then.."

"Thanks!" with a nod and a grin, Goku fought off the pain and looked to the opponent in front of him "Now! let's end this Piccolo!"

"My thoughts exactly!"


	6. Prelude to love

**Disclaimer: I in no shape or form own Dragonball z or any of it's characters...**

* * *

**To Avatar Eddy: Glad you liked it! xD ty for the review!**

**To foxstarkiller**_**: xD that was exactly how I was thinking of Bulma and 18's relationship! I'm glad you enjoyed the story! xD ty so much for the support and advice and inputs! means alot!**_

_**To pokemonwhite2: Continuing now xD**_

_**To tragicmagic79: Ty! hope you continue to read!**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Prelude to love**

* * *

"Please..." Goku pleaded, his coal black eyes squared itself into her aqua eyes and a moment of understanding passed between them, slowly her anger subsided and she glanced back to Piccolo once more, a smirk settled it self on his face. It was disgusting but swallowing the rage that consumed her, she walked past Goku

"I'll wait for you then.."

"Thanks!" with a nod and a grin, Goku fought off the pain and looked to the opponent in front of him "Now! let's end this Piccolo!"

"My thoughts exactly!"

The two fighters once more settled into a stance, each of them struggling with their own wounds; the two of them knew that the next move would be their last and so their eyes locked on to each others' battered bodies, searching for the slightest hint of weakness in the other; a smirk and an irritated frown drew itself onto each of their faces, a gust of wind blew steady as their eyes narrowed.

18 stood a good distance away, unable to comprehend why Goku had chosen to fight alone, was is his pride? was it honor? or was it his stupidity? she didn't know; what she did know was that the interference that Gero had caused in her mind was now gone and she settled herself thinking as to why the interference had stopped, a thick gust of wind blew across the stadium, her blonde yellow hair smeared itself across her face and her eyes caught a small white feather riding itself on the way ward wind into the sky right above the participants; her eyes widened as she followed it's course.

_"That's it!"_

Her mind screamed, she knew now why the interference had stopped, she slowly looked back to the fight; her arms folding itself on her chest. _"Gero's little bug...that's what was messing with my mind, he can't control me remotely from his lab then, he need's that bug" _but before she could hatch a plan; worry beset her once more, she knew Gero's conditions and his original plan and that angered her. _"But what about 17?...I have to make sure..."_

In the course of her thoughts, a thick scream of pain caught her ears and she blinked, shooked out of her thoughts as her eyes focused on the match before her, the sight that greeted her was a surprised one; Goku had headbutted Piccolo sending him crashing down to the ruined tournament floor, he twitched and spasmed as he was knocked unconcious; Goku lay on the floor as well completely immobile yet a grin smearing through his face.

"H-Hey...mister a-announcer?" he whispered and weakly called out.

The blonde announcer shook off his surprise, adjusted his sunglasses and looked to the immobile Goku who called out to him "Y-yes Goku?"

"D-Did I win?" he asked.

The announcer slowly looked to Piccolo's battered body and saw the line separating the ring from the ground, with a smile and a loud cry; he shouted into his broken mic "The winner of the semi-final match is Goku!"

Goku grinned once more as his friends erupted from their cover of hiding, 18 looked on, confused as to how to go about this, Goku was battered and bruised, there was no way he could fight and there wasn't a reason for her to fight him any more, her qualms laid with Gero, with the cheers and congratulations now given, Krillin slowly approached his best friend and let out a smirk "Here you go, buddy" and popped a senzu bean straight into Goku's mouth.

"T-Thanks Krillin..." Goku whispered and in the next instant, he somersaulted into the air and landed on the ground; completely injury free much to 18's surprise and then she recalled the effects of the bean, she watched in surprise as Goku took another one of the senzu beans from his best friend's hand and walked towards Piccolo who lay unconscious. Goku placed the senzu bean into his mouth much to the chargin of Kami and his group, she watched and listened as Piccolo sprang to life and spewed out threaths to Goku and in the next second, flew away from the ring.

"Idiot..." muttered 18, her insult directed at Goku who had chosen to let his nemesis go free.

She watched as Kami berated him for letting Piccolo go and all that Kami got in return was a defiant smile that read "I can beat him". The guardian of earth let out a disgruntled sigh and raised his index finger pointing itself at Goku who blinked in surprise, a poof and Goku was now neatly dressed up in his signature orange uniform, the turtle school symbol on his front and Kami's symbol on his back, with this now done, his gaze turned to 18 who stood calm and emotionless.

"Whew...glad that's over" muttered Krillin "Congratulations Goku! you won the tour-"

"No" Goku answered, cutting off his friend from finishing the statement "There's still one more match left, Krillin"

And with that statement delivered, Goku began walking towards the centre of the barren ring, his gaze now confident and a slight smile painted on his face, he stopped as he looked to 18 who stood a few metres away, her hands folded over her chest and her back leaning against the railing behind her.

"Wait! Goku!"

A shrill shriek interrupted their confrontation as the young warrior blinked to see Bulma now in front of him blocking his path to 18. He blinked surprise "Bulma?"

"Goku! listen to me! you can't fight her!"

"What?" began a surprised Goku "Why!?" he added, his tone now settling that of into a child who was denied permission, Bulma's glare intensified and she pointed to 18's vest. "Look at her clothes!" she exclaimed and Goku did.

"Huh? what about her clothes?" questioned a confused Goku who squinted his eyes looking at his would be opponent.

18 grew annoyed at the sudden scrutinity of her clothes and slowly she pushed herself off the railing and walked a few metres forward, Bulma however pointed to 18's vest and exclaimed the revelation herself "She's part of the red ribbon army! can't you see that emblem!?"

"What?!" Goku exclaimed, shocked and in awe and once more he looked to 18 who walked forward to meet both of them. "B-But I thought...I beat those guys!"

"Look's like some of them got away..." murmured a nervous Bulma, she stepped to Goku's side as 18 stood calm and composed in front of him, Goku's gaze turned serious as he lay in wait for what would come next.

"You're part of the red ribbon army!?" Goku questioned, wanting to know the answer for himself

"No..." 18 answered, her voice surprisingly calm surprising Goku and his whole group "I was forced into it..."

And before Goku could answer or offer a bit of sympathy, 18 continued; cutting him off "You shouldn't have saved me back then" Goku remained silent as his opponent continued to speak, his gaze was serious and yet a slight hint of nervousness filled his features as her voice sent an icy chill down his spine.

"I came here to kill you"

"You wouldn't be the first" Goku answered, recalling his 'bout with Piccolo, a slow smirk made it's way onto 18's face as she looked at him smugly.

"But thanks to you saving me, I found out about Gero's plan...I have no reason to fight you anymore" she answered startling the majority of the group.

"Gero?! you mean doctor Gero!?" questioned a surprised Bulma, 18 simply nodded her head confirming Bulma's claim.

"He wants revenge on Goku for destroying the red ribbon army" 18 stated. "And I was one of his projects for that same mission"

Goku's eyes narrowed as he assessed her "Are... you-" he began, only to be cut off as 18 completed his question for him.

"An android?" she finished, a small hint of surprise shone on her face "How did you know?"

"I can't feel your energy, eighter was the same way.." Goku answered, his gaze steady and his voice calm.

"Eighter?"

"He's an android too from the red ribbon army" He answered.

"You mean android 8?" 18 asked, curiosity etched into her voice. A slow nod answered her suspicions and she looked to him once more, contemplating what to do next "At any rate..." she began, her voice calm and composed "I forfeit the match, I have other things to do..." she finished, slowly turning around, she began walking away from the group.

"Wait!" Goku called out "Where are you going?"

"To get my brother back" and with that defiant statement given, the group watched as she rocketed into the sky leaving Goku and the others in silent contemplation and before anyone could stop him, Goku shouted.

"Nimbus!"

His golden cloud appeared in an instant from the sky and the others gaped voicing their concerns "Goku! where do you think you're going?!" Bulma cried out.

"I'm going after her!" and without a second thought, he and nimbus bursted into the sky, keen on catching up to her leaving the others to plan their next step. Krillin, with his resolve tightened looked to the master Roshi who understood completely from the glance that he gave him. Launch catching on looked to the two.

"Hold on..." she called out, concern etched into her voice "Krillin, you're not thinking of-"

Krillin nodded his head and looked at her "I'm going after Goku, we don't know what Gero has up his sleeve and I don't trust that android either; what if it's a trap to get Goku alone!?"

"But we need to think about this, Krillin!" Bulma cut in "how strong she might be!"

"Bulma's right, Krillin" Master Roshi cut in, eager to give his former pupil words of wisdom "Goku's the only one with enough power to take her on!"

"But what if there are more of them!?" Krillin cried out, desperation crawling in his voice "Just one of them was that tough, I don't care anymore! I'm going after him!" and with that last cry, Launch called out to him as she watched him rocket into the air and then a calm voice called out from behind them "I'm going too, Chiaotzu; you stay here..."

"And I'm coming with you..." called out Yamcha "Goku's gonna need our help" stepping forward, he adjusted the sash around his waist and flashed Tien a grin, the former swan school student striking a smirk of his own right back at him "Don't slow me down, Yamcha..." and with the comment given, Tien took off into the darkened sky above him as well.

"Slow him down? heh...that's my line" Yamcha murmured and before he could follow his rival, a slight tap on his shoulder caught his attention and he turned to Chi-chi behind him "Huh? what's the matter?" he questioned, confusion besetting him.

"Be careful " she cautioned and another round of confused blinking took Yamcha by storm "U-um yeah...sure, later.." he smirked and without a second glance, he took off after Tien leaving Chi-chi with the rest of the group. The small little exchange between them hadn't gone amiss by Bulma who grew annoyed but at the moment, Goku's safety was the top priority on her mind and she screamed out in rage and stomped her foot on the ground, her annoyance shinning through.

"Agh! why doesn't he ever listen?!"

* * *

In the skies nearing the northern mountains; 18 streamed through the air with all he energy intent on reaching the lab, the wind strode against her face and her hair ruffled itself wildly, her thoughts solely focused on engaging Gero and the matter of the safety of her brother, she knew the area like the back of her hand and she was closing in to the cave where Gero and his machinations lay.

"Almost there..." she whispered and increased the speed of her flight, bursting through the cloudy sky.

What she failed to realise was someone was behind her, trying to keep up with her "Whew.." Goku sighed "she's pretty fast..." and then looked to the golden cloud beneath him. "You able to keep up nimbus?!"

The golden cloud beneath made a number of mechanical noises indicating it could and Goku doubted it and proceeded to ask it again once more "You sure?!"

Silence reigned between them as Goku blinked in surprise and in the next instant; Goku screamed "Woahh!" Nimbus had increased it's speed sending the two of them in an unrivalled speed of flight. Goku's shout however had not gone unheard and a few metres ahead of them, 18 blinked as she heard the scream, confused as to who had shouted, she stopped and turned around to see Goku and Nimbus speeding towards her.

"What?!" she exclaimed and before she could react, nimbus stopped a few metres in front of her but at the sudden stop; Goku was launched out of Nimbus' embrace and straight into 18.

"Woaaaah!" he shouted, gritting his teeth; he braced for the impact.

18 stared wide eyed as Goku's face crashed into her and his lips and hers collided into a kiss, but the force from the impact sent them spiralling down from the sky to the mountain ranges below them, before they could crash however, 18 caught herself and Goku who held onto her, pulling herself out of the liplock and gasping for breath., a low blush heated her cheeks and an annoyed 18 slowly looked back to Goku who held onto her and did the same.

"Oh wow..." Goku began, relief crawling in his features "That was close..."

"What do you think you're doing? idiot" came a cold voice and Goku blinked and turned to look up at 18 who glared at him, he blinked rapidly and shot his signature grin "Oh!" he exclaimed "Hi there!" and giggled.

"Get off me" she stated and before Goku could react, a slap was sent his way sending him spiralling out from her embrace, he cried out in pain as he was sent flying a few metres away "Ow! oh geez!" he began, complaining and rubbing the right side of his cheek. "That hurt!" he cried out but it all melted away as 18's cold glare shot right through him.

"I asked you a question" she stated once more. "What are you doing here? were you following me?"

"Um..." Goku scratched the side of his cheek as he whimpered under 18's gaze "yeah. I kinda did" he answered truthfully and 18 stood in contemplation.

"Why?"

At this, Goku straightened himself up and an air of seriousness surrounded him much to 18's surprise "Because I-"

"Cleaning up your mess huh?" 18 finished his sentence cutting him off much to Goku's surprise, he silently nodded his head agreeing to her question, she folded her arms over her chest and shot a smug sarcastic smile at him "You're gonna kill me too then? I am part of the red ribbon army after all"

"What!?" Goku exclaimed, panic riddled in his voice "No! I-"

"Forget it, talking to you is a waste of time..." 18 cut his statement in half and then turned herself around, she looked over her shoulder glaring at him "If you follow me..." she began, an icy chill to her voice

"I will kill you Goku, make no mistake about it"

Goku shoulders slumped down and he watched as 18 rocketed into the sky once more leaving him sad and confused, he rubbed the back of his head "Oh golly..." he began, murmuring to himself "She told me not to follow her but...this whole thing started with doctor Gero wanting to kill me..." he silently contemplated his next step as he ascended into the sky once more looking for a sign of her and he saw her a few metres away flying with unrivalled speed.

"There...she went that way" he stated and then looked up to see Nimbus hovering above him "I'll take it from here, Nimbus! see you later!" he watched as the golden cloud rotated around him and dissipated from whence it came, Goku's gaze then turned serious and with his aura bursting forth from his body, he flew forward keen on catching up to her once more.

* * *

In his lair, Gero seethed with rage; he had lost control of android 18 and to make matters worse; she knew that he wasn't going to let her go and he knew that she would come here as soon as she could which also meant she wouldn't have gone after Goku, slowly calming himself; he walked forward to a pod that laid horizontal; wires were attached to the pod which were in turn connected to a computer.

"I should have upgraded them into not using any energy, there is no time to fret about my mistakes; 18 will be here soon but she is of no threat to me...the real threat is Goku, there is a chance that 18 might have told him about me and for that, I must be prepared...it is a good thing that I rewrote his personality but the human factor still remains...I have no choice." he murmured to himself, moving towards his computer and pressing a few buttons. he watched as the pod opened and out of it, a young man with black hair stepped out; he wore a black t-shirt with the red ribbon army symbol embedded on it and with blue jeans and green stripped socks, he wore two blue light blue shoes and he wore an orange scarf around his neck.

Two aqua eyes opened and glanced to the right, a smirk embedded itself on his face "What's up doc? been a while since you woke me up huh?"

"It has.. 17." Gero nodded, his grip tightly on a controller "It seems we have a problem"

"Wrong, looks like you have a problem, not me" 17 countered, his sarcasm shinning though, this infuriated Gero causing him to raise his voice "You better watch your mouth,17"

"Yeah yeah..." answered an annoyed 17, he began stretching his arms and looked around Gero's lab "so what's the problem..." he asked, his voice filled with boredom.

"Your sister"

"Oh?" 17 questioned, stopping his stretching; he looked towards Gero "and where is sh-gah! my head!" he screamed and clutched his head, panting; he knelt down and cried out in agony as Gero gritted his teeth "17! what's wrong!?"

In 17's mind, images filled his mind and voice played out; he screamed out in pain as he looked towards Gero, glaring at him "Y-you bastard...I'll-gah!" he screamed once more and slowly faded into silence, a sweat drop poured down the side of the old doctor's head as he gritted his teeth in worry _"I knew this was a mistake, I'll have to erase his personality completely and control him manually!"_

And in the next second, Gero rushed to his computer, glancing at a silent 17 who laid slumped over; typing in a few commands, he then pressed a button on the controller he held; 17 slowly stood up, his once aqua blue eyes now faded into white and his voice echoed in the lab

"Mission: terminate Goku and all threats to doctor Gero acknowledged"

A grin lit up doctor Gero's face congratulating himself for handling the situation and in time, he grasped the controller in his hand tightly and called out to 17.

"Get ready 17, your opponent is coming"

"Understood"

Gero slowly readied himself as well, he knew there was a battle that was going to occur and his mind grew with rage at his stupidity _"I should've implemented the same program in 18...no matter, I can paralyse and then deactivate her; I won't make the same mistake again" _with his thoughts now composed, he stood still awaiting his quarry.

A blast tore through the cave as Gero braced for the impact; smoke and dust shattered itself into the air and from the outside, sunlight shone into the cave and footsteps began to be heard. Gero gritted his teeth as he watched 18 enter the cave, her arm outstrecthed signalling her readiness to blast him at the first chance she got.

"Where are you, Gero!?" she shouted and her answer came all too swiftly.

Doctor Gero stepped out into the light with a sinister grin on his face, his hands folded behind his back; "how nice of you to come back here, 18"

Her face screamed with rage and anger as she stared down her nemesis "I'm going to make you wish you never caught me in the first place" she threatened and before she could form a blast in her hand, another blast hit her hand making her cry out in pain "What?!...gah!" she held her right hand, clutching in pain and watched as Gero laughed at her.

"Fool! did you not think I would be prepared for this!?" he stated.

18 gritted her teeth and her eyes widened in horror to see 17, her own brother step out into the light standing next to Gero; she screamed at him in agony and confusion "17!? what-what are you doing!?"

"17 is under my control" Gero stated, a smirk embedding itself onto his wrinkled face.

"What?!" 18 cried out, desperation laced into her voice "you monster!"

"I told you 18, if you went against me...this would happen; you didn't listen; oh well, that doesn't matter...I'll deactivate you and make sure you obey me next time.." Gero added "and don't even think about firing at me, if you do...I will destroy 17"

"Heh..." a slow smirk made it's way onto her face as Gero blanched in surprise "What's so funny!?" he shouted out and watched as 18 raised her left palm.

"Go on, destroy 17 then...it's better than him being under your control" 18 stated, her smirk still calling Gero's bluff, energy began to form in 18's palm as Gero began to sweat nervously

"You leave me no choice, 18..."

18 blinked and energy stopped flowing into her palm and a surge of electricity struck her; a scream of pain tore through the caves and mountain of the northern mountains and in the next instant; 18's body fell down paralysed, she gritted her teeth, she was unable to move her body and she could only despair at what was to come next.

"I told you, 18...you never had a chance; I will now reprogram you; it was a mistake to send you out in the first place" Gero began, he walked forward slowly. 18 closed her eyes as despair encroached her _"I-I can't let this happen again don't!...someone...please..."_ her eyes shut tightly and tears began to form at her eyes, the footsteps stopped and she felt as she was being carried.

"No! how!? how did you find this place!?" Gero's screams tore through the cave as 18 slowly opened her eyes.

"So you're doctor Gero!"

A voice stated and she knew the voice all too well, her tears slowly stopped and she looked up to see Goku looking straight at Gero and carrying her, she gasped as she looked to her saviour, her lips wouldn't move yet she struggled and began to whimper

"G-goku?!" she whispered "W-why are you-"

Goku blinked and looked down at 18 who he cradled in his arms, a smile forming on his face "I'm glad I made it in time, leave the rest to me"

And all she could do was cry as she whispered two words that he barely heard.

_Thank you..._

* * *

**_AN: And it's good to be back, been a while huh? I was too busy playing Xenoverse! darn! the grind is real! sorry for the short chapter; welp things are picking up fast huh? oh and the new DBZ movie! I wanna watch it! Q^Q as always any questions or feedback, leave it in the reviews! I'll get back to you guys next chapter! till then later_**


	7. From here

**Disclaimer: I in no shape or form own Dragonball z or any of it's characters...**

* * *

**To pokemonwhite2: thanks! hope you continue to read!**

**To foxstarkiller: Eighter never got any love in DBZ, hoping to change that here xD thanks for the support! hope you continue to read xD**

**to Perfect Carange: I thought of bringing them in but I think it'd become to much cover in a chapter or so, so I omitted them xD**

**to guest: Um...I don't know if I'm bringing Gohan into this timeline.**

**To Raos: Oh thank you very much! um...no worries about Chi-Chi, she'll find her happiness somewhere else, also again, I'm not sure if I'll bring Gohan into this timeline still deciding on it though!**

**To Newsupergodzilla Josh: Hahahah xD this is a little spoiler but there might not be a Raditz in this timeline xD**

**To Ascension1: Q1: um...nothing really, was watching Naruto take on Sasuke in the very first episode and the accidental kiss; just added it here...hmm, nope I don't disagree with your objections xD**

** Q2: Yes! I plan on going through the whole Z-era with my story**

** Q3: I have certain checkpoints planned out and I try to write the story to that checkpoint outcome, though I do change things now and then.**

**And I have no idea whether to involve Broly in the story, I will cover the movies but don't bet on Brolyl will have a seperate story about him with a pairing with Launch though; still thinking on it.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: From here**

A few moments of silence passed as Goku stared down his opponents, clear calm black eyes surveying the situation, Gero gritted his teeth in anger as he came face to face with his arch nemesis, the one who he had spent his whole life to kill and this was his time, it would be his time, all his calculations would prove fruitful, all the long nights of work without sleep...17 was more powerful than Goku or so Gero believed; he gripped the controller tightly in his hand and he shivered, he was so close. The object of his vengeance was so close and he stared at him right in the eye.

Goku looked over to Gero's right to find another person standing next to him, black hair, a black t shirt with the red ribbon army symbol and an orange scarf with blue jeans and a pair of sneakers, his eyes narrowed.

_"Seems like he's an android too..."_

His musings however were interrupted as 18 called out to him, whimpering yet a fiery anger in her cold voice "G-Goku...why did you c-come here when...I t-told you not to!?"

But before he could answer, Gero shouted out in anger and in a commanding voice "17! go! take him down!"

Goku was snapped out of his stupor as he looked to the opponents in front of him but for some reason, the one known as 17 would not move instead a second passed and then he clutched his head as a blood curdling scream echoed through the cavern much to Gero's dismay, 18 heard it and slowly she turned her head towards the scream "17!" she called out in worry

"Agh! I-I won't listen to you!" 17 shouted, kneeling to the ground; clutching his head in agony.

"You will!" and Goku watched in surprise as Gero pressed the controller in his hand and in the next second, the screaming all but stopped and in it's place silence filled the area, 18 looked on, worry encompassing her.

"17?" she whispered, hoping he was aright. Goku's eyes however narrowed and his eyebrows furrowed together. Slowly the android known as 17 stood to his full height, gone were his once blue aqua eyes and in it's place pure white eyes, in a blink of an eye; 17 appeared before Goku with his leg withdrawn to strike a blow straight at his abdomen.

Foreseeing the attack, Goku simply brought both his knees up with a small jump carrying 18, time slowed down as Goku's coal black eyes came in contact with 17's emotionless white then Goku spinned, rotating in the same exact spot that he was attacked, he brought up his right leg and shot a kick right at 17's head sending him flying into the cavern, the sound of him crashing into a wall could be heard, Goku then landed on the ground, he glared at Gero and without another second glance rocketed himself out of the cave, Gero's eyes momentarily widened in disbelief and then he looked to the back of the cavern.

"17! after him, you fool!"

* * *

Goku rocketed into the sky and quickly searched for a safe place to put down the woman in his arms, 18 however called out to him "What a-are you doing?! he's going to chase us down, leave me and get out of here!"

His coal black eyes narrowed and he found a small opening in the mountains a few metres in front of him and began to dash towards it without looking to 18 "I'm going ot find a safe place for you!...stay there until I take care of doctor Gero!"

"W-what?!" 18 stuttered out in surprise "You'll be facing my brother and him all alone!"

"Brother?!" Goku exclaimed in shock, looking to 18 and then back to their destination, 18's aqua eyes looked to him "the one you just fought is called 17, he's my brother..." she stated, Goku and 18 reached their destination and slowly kneeling down; Goku placed her inside the small cave, it wasn't deep and the wall was just a few metres away from her, kneeling down; Goku then looked ot her

"Oh...so that's who you were talking about!" Goku grinned, looking at her and she was mesmerised by it, how could he smile when he may die facing her brother in a fight? she couldn't understand him and she gritted her teeth.

"Why did you follow me!?" she bursted out in rage which caught the young warrior off guard, she looked away and her bangs hid her face, she murmured "when I told you not to!?"

"Well...for one reason, you said you'd fight me!" he answered and 18 couldn't believe what she had just heard, her mouth lay agape for a moment unable to believe the simple reason that Goku put out to her, she was about to giggle at his simplicity but stooped when Goku continued.

"And the other was...because I felt like it's my fault that you got turned into an android cause doctor Gero wants to kill me so badly, so as soon as I take care of doctor Gero, let's find a way to turn you and your brother back human " Goku explained, his smile never leaving his face and 18 stayed mesmerised at him, she threatened to even kill him and he was offering all he could do to help; she looked away from her, once more...her bangs covering her eyes.

"I can't fight you, Goku" she murmured "I can't move anymore...Gero used that controller, I can only talk to you like this now..." she answered.

"I'm sure Bulma will know what to do" Goku answered, his smile still remaining "she's really smart..."

"W-why are you...going so f-far for me!? I even said I'd kill you..." she murmured, still not looking at him and before Goku could answer, he was sent flying away from her, a shout of pain tore through the air as he crashed into an adjacent cliff nearby.

"Goku!" 18 called out in worry, she watched as Goku crashed into into a cliff; she blinked in surprise however as a shadow encompassed her and she gritted her teeth "17!"

Her once twin brother looked at her maliciously and slowly raised his right arm and brought it forward to grab her neck, she grew nervous as his finger slowly touched the skin of her neck, "Don't do this, 17!" she cried and it fell on deaf ears, she closed her eyes and looked away and before he could carry it out, Goku's battle cry tore through the area.

"Leave her alone!"

17 blinked and then he too was sent spiralling into an adjacent cliff courtesy of a kick from Goku, he narrowed his eyes and then his aura bursted forth from his body as he then rocketed towards where 17 lay.

"Wait!" 18 called out, but it was too late as Goku entered the battle once more; she felt useless, she couldn't do anything but only sit and watch as her brother and Goku fought to the death, she just hoped it wouldn't end up in either of them dying.

Goku stopped and watched as 17 blew the rocks away from himself and slowly floated in front of Goku, Goku's eyes narrowed at him in rage "You're her brother, aren't you? I thought brothers and sisters were supposed to take care of each other!"

Bulma came to Goku's mind, she was the closest thing he had to a sister, she had taken care of him, fed him and even clothed him when he was child ...no answer however came from 17 only a quick punch that was blocked by Goku, he held onto 17's right fist and continued glaring at him.

"Looks like you aren't gonna listen to me" Goku continued, 17 struggled to break out of Goku's grip "Fine! I'll make you listen!" he shouted and with his left fist punched 17's cheek sending him flying, Goku followed suite hoping to connect on his attack but before he could however, 17 recovered and stopped himself and with pulled up his leg connecting a kick to Goku's chin, the young warrior grunted out in pain as he hovered a few metres back and surveyed the situation.

They glared at each other and in the next instant, they disappeared and reappeared in several places, punches, kicks all shattered the area as each began their fight against each other, shockwaves began to disrupt the area and derbies of rock fell from the cliffs and mountains they were once so proud of being adjoined too. 18 looked down as Goku fought 17 and surprise encompassed her, Goku was able to match each if not all of 17's attack.

"Amazing..." she whispered "he's able to keep up with 17, Gero's calculations made us seem to be stronger than Goku but he's going toe to toe with 17"

Back in the fight, Goku won the skirmish and sent 17 flying away with another kick; he dissappeared and reappeared behind 17 and brought his hands together into a double knuckle, slamming itself onto 17's chest sending him crashing down to the mountains canyon below, a cry of pain could be heard and then a crash, Goku hovered cautiously above the crashing point and looked on, awaiting any sign of attack from 17.

It came all too swiftly as a blue ball of energy threatened to crash into him, bringing up his right fist and with a battle cry; he hit it, deflecting it...a ball of smoke erupted upon the deflection followed by an instantaneous barrage of energy waves aimed itself at Goku, he deflected each one simultaneously but his eyes widened in surprise to see 17 behind him with another huge ball of energy, he turned around hoping to defend himself from it but was too late as it was lodged against his whole body, Goku let out a shout of surprise and pain and was sent crashing into a debris of rocks.

"No! Goku!" 18 called out in worry as she looked on.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" A battle cry tore through the air as Goku blew the derbies away from himself with his ki; 17 looked on from above and the two once again locked glares; Goku's signature orange gi was now torn and he slowly pulled the remnants of it from his blue vest, "Oh man..." Goku said out in surprise "Kami is going to be so angry!" he then slowly looked back up at 17 who looked down at him.

_"This isn't good...this guy isn't responding at all, 18 said that doctor Gero had a controller-"_

"Let go of me!"

A scream of anguish caught his ears and Goku's eyes widened to see doctor Gero in a machine reminiscent of the one he had fought when he was a child, it held 18 in it's mechanical arms and refused to let go and in a glass shell, Gero sat inside with a sick grin on his face.

"Oh no!" Goku exclaimed in worry, he gritted his teeth as he jumped into the air only to be blocked by 17 once more; "Get out of my way!" Goku shouted and fired a punch towards him only for it to be caught and once again they engaged in a speddy skirmish.

"17!" Gero called out "Finish off Goku and head back to the lab, I'll deal with 18 myself"

17 retreated from the fight and then looked to Gero, he clutched his head once more and hovered, gasping in anger as he shook his head from left to right, Goku's eyes widened as 17 began screaming out in anguish

"Goku! he's using that controller again!" 18 called out, hoping to inform Goku of the situation, she screamed out in pain as Gero constricted her using the mechanical arms "Silence, you wench!" he shouted and

"G-gah!..." and slowly he struggled to look at Goku who stood in shock. "Y-you!" he screamed.

"W-what!? 17's resisting my control!?" Gero shouted out in irritaion, he then slowly took out the controller in his hand "I'll have to increase the amplitude..."

"S-save my sister!" 17 shouted out to Goku "D-do it n-now! I-I don't know how long I-I can...r-resist his c-control..gaaaaaaaah!"

Goku blinked and then looked to Gero, he glanced back to 17 and nodded his head; furrowing his eyebrows; he vanished and appeared in front of Gero's robot and with a punch; shattered the glass bowl, he didn't do anything to the nervous Gero however; rather he grabbed the controller from his hand and then slicing the mechanical arm that held 18 with a chop; he caught her once more and vanished along with 18 and reappeared a few metres away on top of a cliff, he placed 18 down once more and looked to the controller but before he could even look to destroy it or find a way to activate it; 17 reappeared once more and kicked him in the gut sending him spiralling backwards, the controller dropped to the right of 18's head and her chance had come...if she could just move and destroy the controller, she could help Goku and rid 17 of being controlled.

Gero seethed in rage, it wasn't looking good for him and so he decided on a tactical retreat; he wasn't sure if he could maintain control of 17 and to top it off; Goku had foiled him once again; he glared as Goku continued to fight 17; both were evenly matched but Goku gained ground little by little and to make things worse on Gero's end, he could see that Goku was grinning as he landed and traded blows with 17, he was enjoying the fight.

"Curse you, Goku...first my army now my...androids" Gero gritted his teeth as he glared at Goku, "Fine...this is the end for you then!" he murmured and placed one of his hands in his pockets pulling out another controller, he pressed a button and in the next moment, destroyed it; the effect was instantaneous.

* * *

Goku blinked and jumped back as 17 was enveloped in a dark energy, he began screaming in agony once more, a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his head "What?! his energy!...it's growing bigger and bigger! at this rate he's going to blow up!" Goku exclaimed with worry; he jumped back a few more metres as 17 clutched his whole body in pain. Goku's eyes widened and he glanced back to where 18 lay, she looked on in nervousness and then once she caught sight of Goku, she called out to him.

"Goku! don't just stand there! destroy the controller!" she shouted, ordering him for him to move and he did., he appeared next to her and taking the controller in hand crushed it; 18's eyes widened and she felt her energy flow back into her, slowly she stood and clutched her fingers.

"Alright! it worked!" Goku grinned and 18 slowly looked to him, "Yeah..." she shot him a smile and nodded her head but both their attention now however laid on 17 who was excreting a large amount of energy, 18 walked forward and then glanced back at the young warrior

"Get going..."

"Huh!?" Goku questioned in surprise.

"Go, I'll deal with 17; I can absorb all the energy he's giving out" she answered and the sudden thought struck Goku, she was planning on sacrificing herself.

"But! you'll die!" he exclaimed with worry.

"Me and 17...were designed to kill you, Goku; we never wanted to be androids..." she began, her cold voice ringing to him "at least this way, me and my brother can die together..."

"But!-" Goku began

"But nothing!" 18 interjected and slowly looked away from him and then to her brother who cried out in anguish "You saved my life, Goku...you've done enough, let me take care of the rest..." and without another word, she began to float towards 17 much to Goku's dismay; she watched as she tried to contain the ball of energy only to be hit by the surges of energy.

"17! can you hear me! let's end this! neither of us are going to be Gero's puppets any longer!" she called out and she extruded a blue energy field matching itself with 17's purple energy field; she struggled to maintain control and absorb the energy and Goku looked on in worry.

_"She...can't do it, she's going to die too!"_ Goku thought out in worry "I got no choice! she might hate me but there's no other way!"

And slowly Goku brought forth his hands together readying his attack, he waited for the small moment that would appear when 18 would be blasted away by the surges of energy and onto a nearby cliff, he waited patiently.

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me..."

And finally the moment came when 18 was blown away from the field "Now! Goku shouted and he fired his signature wave "Ha!" the blue beam of light hit 17's purple barrier and the two struggled to maintain control; 18 slowly stood up and watched as Goku fired his beam and contained 17's barrier. Her eyes widened as she saw the display of might from the young warrior. Goku's aim however was to suppress the barrier till he found a small opening to swoop in and save 17; the sky turned black at the clash of the two energies, 18 stood mesmerised at the scene and all she could do was hope that 17 would be aright. Goku gritted his teeth as the barrier came to envelop him.

"I...I won't let you..." Goku began, struggling "win!"

And he pushed all of his energy into the beam; the barrier was all but thrown back and now enguled 17, the moment came and Goku called out to 18 "Now! you have to get him out now!" and without a moment's hesitation; 18 followed the beam and rode into the barrier, grabbing 17 who was swept into unconscious, she exited the barrier and landed on an adjacent cliff, slowly she placed an unconscious 17 down onto the cliff and watched as Goku screamed out a battlecry, the beam then shattered the barrier and an explosion rocked the area.

"No! Goku!" she called out in worry

Smoke erupted onto the area and from out of it; Goku was sent flying away, he was spent; he had used the last of his energy to contain the barrier, he slowly fell down and allowed gravity to claim him, but before he could hit the ground, something caught him and slowly he opened his eyes to see 18 hoisting him by his waist.

"Don't go dying on me, idiot..." she told him, irritation brewing in her voice "You wanted to fight me right?"

"Hehehe...r-right" he giggled and slumped into unconsciousness, 18's eyes softened and she smiled at him. "Thank you..Goku..." and slowly she lifted him up, landing near 17; she placed him next to her brother, her gaze lingered on Goku for a few moments as a smile encompassed her face "What an idiot..." she murmured and then she looked to the sky narrowing her eyes

"Now it's my turn..."

* * *

"I must escape, there's not telling when they'll show up!" Gero scrummaged through his documents and blue prints, once retrieved, he placed them in a small bag and then proceeded to move to a small capsule car that lay to his right.

"I have to tell the docto-agh!" Gero shouted out in surprise as the capsule car in front of him exploded into bits; his eyes widened and fear encompassed him, he looked to this right to find 18 standing at the entrance of the cave; her aqua eyes glovering menacingly.

"18!" Gero shouted in despair, he stepped back slowly, nervousness, fear, despair all etched into his face.

18 slowly placed her palm down and walked forward, her eyes not leaving her prey "What's the matter Gero? are you scared?" he questioned him, sarcasm conditioning her voice.

"You! I won't forget this! remember this, 18! at the end of the day; I will have the last laugh" Gero shouted, defiance riding in his voice

"I've had enough of your senile talk, old man..." 18 answered, slowly she raised right hand and directed her palm towards him, Gero stopped walking backwards as he hit a wall, stopped dead in his tracks, he began sweating profusely, with his death now imminent, he started laughing and he told her once more

"Remember 18! I will have the last laug-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

A scream tore through the cave, lighted up by 18's energy blast; she held her gaze on where Gero had once stood and then walked out of the cave; she hovered over the cave and then with a battle cry fired off another energy blast that struck the mountain; she watched as it crumbled down and disintegrated and then slowly she flew back to where Goku and 17 lay; both unconscious; she looked to him and once more a small smile appeared on her face once more and she whispered.

"I wonder...where do we go from here..."

* * *

_**AN: And done! hope you enjoyed! I think I got really sloppy in the Goku and 17 fight compared to how I usually write fight scenes. My bad! as usual! any questions! leave em in the reviews!**_


	8. Distrust

**Disclaimer: I in no shape or form own Dragonball z or any of it's characters...**

**Chapter 6: Distrust**

* * *

Eyelids slowly fluttered open and in it's view laid the face of a maiden, her aqua eyes looking down upon it, it closed once more to clear it's view of the blurriness that encompassed it, when it opened once again, the face of the young blonde haired maiden drafted it's lips into an upward smile and two words emitted itself from her mouth.

"You're awake..."

One eye stayed half open and the other opened wholly and a small chuckle could be heard "Hehe..." Goku began, slowly sitting upright, 18 moved away a bit, her gaze however didn't leave the form of the young warrior as he let out a groan of pain

"Ow..." and brought up his palm which met his face, he shook his head once more hoping his sight would clear a bit more, 18 brought up her right hand and moved it towards his shoulder, she stopped, hesitated...she wanted to kill him, she had no right to act like she was a treasured friend and so she slowly pulled it back and placed it near her lap. As Goku tried to eliminate the weariness from his being, 18's aqua blue eyes glanced back to see her twin, 17 still knocked unconscious and she slowly looked back to Goku who sat silently, a small smile on his face which caught her off guard.

"Why are you smiling?" 18 asked, curious as to the sudden phenomenon.

Goku giggled once more and then looked to her, his left eyelid half closed on itself "Your brother's really strong!" he exclaimed, chuckling "I hope I can fight him again!"

And 18 was mesmerized at the child like smile that emitted itself from the young warrior in front of her but something else caught her irritation and her brow furrowed "Are you saying that I'm not as strong as him?"

"Hmm!" Goku exclaimed, folding his arms in front of his chest, one eyebrow up and the other scrunched down "Well...you did get pushed back when you tried to absorb all that energ-" he blinked as a malicious aura encompassed his senses, he turned to look at the source and saw a heavily ticked off 18, her palm slowly forming into a fist gathering all her irritation.

"Hm? what's wrong?" Goku questioned, his innocent voice frolicking across her auditary nerves, 18 let out a sigh and looked to him once more "Nothing..." she answered, looking away.

"Huh?! but you look pretty mad" Goku exclaimed, chuckling once more which further drew 18's irritation which in turn made the young warrior draw his face close to her's to find out why she was how she was, the sudden action was caught the blonde off guard as she turned to look at a puzzled Goku who was inches away from her face, a moment of silence passed as 18's eyes widened and a low blush heated her cheeks, she squinted her eyes and with a snarl, she closed her eyes and looked away once more.

"What are you looking at? idiot..." she muttered out in irritation, leaving a confused Goku in his wake once more.

"Hm? but I was looking at yo-"

"I know!" she snapped which caused Goku to snap back in surprise and once again she looked away "Stop looking..." she murmured.

"Oh okay! I get it now!" Goku understood and he smiled "you're embarrassed!"

18's jaw nearly dropped at the proclamation "W-What!?" she shouted and glared at the young warrior in front of her "W-why would I be embarrassed!?"

"Because!" Goku grinned, his eyes closing on itself and he exclaimed "you're embarrassed that your brother is stronger than you!"

18 nearly face faulted at the idiocy at the statement, her jaw nearly dropping from the stupidity displayed from the person in front of her and before she could retort, a low chuckle caught both Goku and 18 off guard and aqua eyes and coal black ones turned to look at the source of the low chuckle.

"Oh yeah..." the voice began, dryly "I'm definitely stronger than 18, Goku; glad you noticed that..."

18 blinked in surprise to see her twin now sitting upright a few meters away from them, "17..." she whispered, "you're...alright..."

"Of course I am..." 17 sarcastically remarked "so..." he stopped and smirked at her sister, "you eh...done flirting with your boyfriend?"

"B-boyfriend?!" 18 exclaimed, incredulous at the accusation, Goku just sat there dumbfounded at the word and the accusation and he spoke up "Huh...what's a boyfriend?" he questioned leaving 17 and 18 surprised at the question, 17 slowly folded his hands over his chest much like Goku before him.

"Well...Goku, if a girl likes a boy alot and the guy likes the girl alot too then they make a decision and call each ot-"

"That's enough! 17!" 18 barked, commanding her brother to stop the barrage of teases that were thrown at their expense, 17 brought up his hands in a mock feint "Woah there, sis...he was just asking..."

"Shut up!" 18 snapped, now visibly irritated, "and you!" she then looked back to Goku who looked at her in innocence which quickly turned into visible fright "stop asking such stupid questions!"

Goku's eyebrows furrowed in confusion "But I really wanted to know what a boyfriend is!" leaving 18 to audibly sigh at the stupidity of the situation, 17 however looked to Goku once more "Hey..." he began, which caught both Goku and 18 off guard, looking away; he rubbed the back of his head mildly.

"Thanks...for knocking me out of Gero's control..." he murmurmed which left 18 speechless, 17 would never audibly thank someone, Goku on the other hand just smiled "it was no problem! you're pretty strong!"

"Heh! of course I am" 17 answered "but we fought when Gero was controlling me, next time...I'll fight you on my own and I'll show you just how strong I really am."

"I'll be looking forward to it!" Goku grinned and in the small conversation, 17 felt as if he had found a long lost brother leaving 18 dumbfounded at how well the two of them got along with each other, one moment they were fighting to kill each other and in the next moment, they were joking around, the sudden peace left her silent and quaint. 17's eyes however widened and he looked to Goku once more, panic ridden.

"Wait..." he began "what happened to Gero!?"

"Don't worry..." 18 began, now suddenly invited into the conversation once more "he's dead"

"You killed him, sis?" 17 questioned, relief relishing itself in his features as 18 nodded her head, Goku however had a different reaction altogether as he looked to 18 "You didn't have to do that..."

"What?" 18 questioned, surprised; anger and irritation brewing in her voice. "What do you mean 'I didn't have to'?"

17 just sat silently as he looked on at the sudden argument as Goku answered his sister "He could've chang-"

"Changed? he was trying to kill you, he made us into androids just so he could kill you and you think it wasn't right to kill him? are you an idiot!?" 18 answered, visibly angered at the naivety of her former target. "If I had let him live, he'd just capture someone else and turn them into androids just like us! and they'd be forced to hunt you down, you want that?"

"No...but-" Goku whimpered, his form visibly downtrodden at being scolded, he was cut off once more by 18 who glared at him, 17 slowly looked to the two of them trying to cool down the anger that emitted itself from his sister.

"Calm down, 18..." 17 answered, "Gero's gone now...no use bringing him up, what really matters now is-"

A low grumble erupted from Goku's stomach and 17 smirked as Goku rubbed his the back of his head, embarrassed "Well that's what matters now, I guess...we need to get Goku something to eat.."

18 still miffed at the response folded her arms over her chest and looked to Goku who chucked and continued rubbing the back of his head and a calm peace fell over as she watched him smile _"What a naive...imbecile..." _she garnered her thoughts and let out an audible sigh but before she could retort, she brought up her left hand, formed it into a fist and swung it back; an explosion rocked the cliff they were settled on as smoke and dust covered the area.

* * *

"Goku!"

A voice shouted from the skies, the smoke slowly cleared as 18 looked back to her assailant "Looks like your friends are here, Goku" she stated, her voice cold and calm. Goku and 17 slowly blinked and looked to see Krillin, Tien and Yamcha hovering over them.

"Get away from him!" Yamcha shouted out in anger directing his rage at the androids.

"Hey Goku..." 17 began, whispering "You better tell them not to do anything stupid, 18 might beat them down pretty bad, you know how strong she is..." and Goku did know, she had taken out Tien and Krillin without breaking a sweat, he slowly tilted his head to the sky and called out to them

"You guys! it's okay! they're not gonna fight us!" Goku called out, signalling them that the two androids meant them no harm. The trio in the sky looked confused and unsure but slowly landed onto the cliff around the battle worn warrior, they still stayed weary of the two in front of them.

"That was a pretty nice shot, baldy" 18 commented, a small smirk playing out on her face "You bruised my sleeves..."

"Eh..eh...I-I-" Krillin stuttered leaving Goku to warn his best friend "Krillin! psst, apologize quick! she's pretty scary when she's angry" Krillin gulped and nodded his head and slowly with furrowed eyebrows looked to the android in front of him.

"I'm- I'm sorry...I didn't know that the fight was over" he murmured, 18 didn't answer, rather just folded her arms over her chest in silence, her face blank and emotionless. 17 cut in "Ah, don't worry about it...she doesn't mind" which lead to a18 shooting an irritated glance at him, 17 brushed it off as both Yamcha and Tien looked to Goku.

"So...care to tell us what happened, Goku?" questioned a curious Yamcha but before Goku could begin, a shadow hovered over them and they all looked to the sky to see a capsule corp hovercraft levitating itself above them.

"Bulma and the others followed us...huh" Tien murmured and they stood in silent contemplation as Goku waited for everyone to show up to begin what had transpired, 18 however thought that this was but a nuisance and a waste of time, 17 was enjoying the attention however, much to 18's dismay, the first to stomp out of the carrier was none other than.

"Uh oh..." Yamcha murmured in distress.

"Goku!" the voice screeched and Goku winced in surprise, sweat poruing down his face "H-hy there, B-Bulma..." he began, meekly.

"Don't 'Hey Bulma' me!" she shouted out in irritation and then knelt down next to him "What happened to your shirt?! and those bruises!" she continued much to Goku's dismay, her blue eyes however locked onto 18 and she stood up and glared at the android "Were you the one who did this to him!?"

18 smirked and she dryly remarked "And if I did?"

Bulma's rage grew much to the group's dismay, 17 however was enjoying the drama unfolding before him, Goku slowly stood up limping and drained of energy as he calmed as most would consider, his "big sister" down.

"Bulma..." he called out, hoping to diffuse the situation "she didn't do it!"

"I don't buy that for one second!" Bulma shouted much to Goku's dismay, "but it's the truth!" Goku persisted "just listen to what I have to say!"

"Yeah..." 18 answered, inviting herself into the conversation once more "why don't you listen to what he has to say before you start pointing fingers?"

"Tch..." Bulma grunted and then glared at Goku who rubbed the back of his head wearily, her gaze slowly rested on the nervous young warrior in front of her and she began to qestion him "Well tell me what happened, are you alright?"

* * *

_**A few minutes later...**_

"So that's what happened..." Goku finished, leaving the group in front of them dumbstruck at what had transpired. Bulma blinked a couple of times before the information finally sinked in "Dr. Gero's dead then?"

"Well...18 said she killed him" Goku answered, pointing to the blonde haired android standing behind him, a few metres away and again Bulma's eyes narrowed on the android behind Goku, she spared her a glance and then looked back to the towering warrior in front of her and folded her arms in front of her chest.

"So...basically you ended up saving them" Bulma stated, her voice now softer than usual "Why am I not surprised?"

"Huh!?" Goku blinked, confused at the statement made by the young Briefs "What does that mean?"

"She means...that's just like you, Goku" chuckled Krillin who slowly placed his hands on the back of his head, grinning at his best friend "First you beat Piccolo then...you go and save these guys, you never catch a break, do you?"

Goku just simply stood silent contemplating on how to answer, he had let Piccolo go, whether that would turn out to be good or bad for the young warrior remained to be seen but he had gained new allies or so he had thought.

"17..." 18's voice resounded to her brother "Can you move?"

"Yeah...still feel a bit light headed though" 17 answered, slowly raising himself to his feet, he limped and then once more tumbled down onto the floor "Ow, guess not...looks like my legs are a little banged up.."

"Bulma can fix you right up!" Goku joined into the conversation, his voice chirpring "she's really smart!"

"Wait...what?!" Bulma interjected, surprised at Goku's sudden statement, the black eyed teen slowly looked to her with a smile "You can fix him, right?"

"I can but...Goku, what if they want to try and kill you a-agai-"

"That won't happen..." 18 cut her off cold, 17 however let out a sigh and glanced to the young woman in front of him "What she means is...Gero was the one who wanted to kill Goku not us besides I still need haven't had my rematch against him.." he smirked leaving 18 to remain silent at the proceedings.

"You can trust them, Bulma" Goku added, his calm voice soothing Bulma's anxiety about the situation.

"If you say it's okay then alright..." Bulma answered but she once more shot 18 another glare "If you try anything funny, I'll turn the off switch on you guys in a snap!" leading 17 to let out a small chuckle

"We'll keep that in mind"

"Great!" Goku chirped and then looked to Bulma once more "could you give me your dragon radar too?"

"Why do you need it, Goku?" Bulma questioned him, eyeing him suspiciously, Goku placed his right palm on the right side of his head rubbing his hair again "Well...um, I wanna ask Shenron to turn them back into humans!"

"Wait...you mean they're not completely robots?!" questioned a surprised Yamcha, 18 looked at him with a cold glare "No, Gero captured us when we were still human and made us into androids just so he could get his revenge against Goku."

"More importantly..."17 interjected, looking to Goku "Human? I don't wanna be human again, I kinda like the power...besides, if I turn human again, I'm pretty sure I won't be able to fight again so no thanks, Goku.."

"Really? um okay but what about 18 then?" questioned Goku, all eyes fell on 18 who felt uncomfortable at the situation, she wasn't sure of the matter and quite frankly she didn't know what to do, 17's voice however called out to her

"18, it's fine if you want to be human again, I don't mind, it's your decision"

"17..." she whispered, shocked and thrown off guard by the understanding statement by her brother, she then slowly looked back to Goku who stood silently watching the proceedings "I guess..." she began "we could give it a shot..."

"Alright!" Goku exclaimed, looking back to Bulma once more "So Bulma, about that radar..." he began, grinning.

"You...can never stay still, can you?" Bulma sighed, looking at him "It's in the carrier, ask Oolong for it, he's in there with Puar but for now..." Bulma began, glaring but not at Goku.

"Yamcha, you jerk, make yourself useful and carry android 17 to the carrier"

"What?! why me!?" Yamcha began, thoroughly stumped and surprised, Bulma placed both her hands on her hips and glared at him "You've been sitting on the sidelines the enitre time and don't think I didn't see you flirting with Chi-Chi back at the tournament!"

"Wait! it's not what you think!" Yamcha squeeled leaving Krillin, Yamcha and Launch to laugh at the situation. "No wonder Bulma's been so angry all the way here..." whispered Launch as she looked to Krillin.

"Move it!" Bulma shouted and in the next instant, Yamcha was standing next to 17 who simply let out a low whistle and then a chuckle "Wow, I don't like your chances at all..."

"Shut it, metal mouth" Yamcha murmurmed and then slowly carried the injured 17 back to the carrier as the group looked on, Launch followed soon after but not before going to Goku once more, he blinked as she unfolded an orange gi from her folded right hand.

"Oh wow! thanks Launch!"

"Don't worry about it, Goku...Kami probably said you'd end up needing it so he made you another once" she chuckled and slowly gave it to Goku who wore it almost immedeatly "A perfect fit!" he grinned and lightly hit the gi he was now wearing.

"Goku, heads up!"

He turned around and caught a senzu bean that was directed at him, "A senzu bean! thanks Krillin!" and promptly popped it into his mouth, once done chewing and swallowing, he let out a satisfied laugh "That hit the spot...now then." he turned to 18 who looked on silently.

"I'll go get the dragon balls, you can stay with Bulma and the others" he stated, Puar flew out of the carrier holding the radar and handed it over to him, 18 however had different plans, she didn't want to leave 17 alone with them but if Goku trusted them then she was fine with it and so before he could leave, she called out to him.

"Wait...I'll go with you"

Bulma blinked and looked to her, a small glare settling over her face "You better not try anything funny, 18, why do you want to go with him anyway?"

18 paid her no mind, seemingly irritated she calmly answered back "I wasn't planning on trying anything...he's gathering the dragon balls for my sake, it'll be quicker if we search for them together" the answer seemed to pacify Bulma who looked to Goku once more.

"When you're done collecting the dragon balls, meet us back at capsule corp" she said, leaving Goku to nod at her "Right..." sparing one last glance at 18, Bulma entered back into her carrier along with the rest of the group.

"Nimbus!" Goku called out and once again the golden yellow cloud appeared in an instant from the sky above them, 18 looked at it curiously as Goku hopped on to it and looked back to her "Think you can keep up with the flying nimbus? he's pretty fast!"

"Please..." she scoffed "that thing isn't faster than me..."

With a grin, Goku welcomed the challenge and together they took off into the blue beyond.

* * *

_**AN: Sorry for not updating! been a bit busy, but I'll do my best to update it every week from now on, as you can see, this was more of a Bulma-18 centric chapter focusing heavily on Bulma's distrust of the androids. Ty for the previous reviews! I will answer them in the next chapter! **_


End file.
